DragonBall-Z: Post Cell
by Venier929
Summary: Story Hereby Terminated. Check Final Chapter for more details. Thank you for all your support.
1. Starting School, Losing Dad And A Baby

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM, (except from DBZ Shin Budokai 2) BUT OTHER THAN THAT, THIS IS MERELY A FANFIC!

_**DragonBall-Z: Post Cell**_

**Prologue**

"Aw mum!" Gohan looked at Chi-chi as he complained, unhappy about the fact he was going to school.

"It'll be good for your education dear, now go upstairs and get your father before food gets cold." Chi-chi just shrugged it off as she put food on the table.

"DID I JUST HEAR FOOD?" came Goku's loud voice from upstairs

"No need mom, he's on his way." Within seconds his father, Son-Goku was sat at the table ready for food. Gohan quickly ate his food and stood up.

"Goin' somewhere Gohan?" asked Goku

"Yes he his Goku, your son is going to school!" Chi-chi said in a very proud voice.

"Wow! School!" exclaimed Goku in awe "have fun son!"

Gohan sighed. This was going to be a long day; Satan City was at least 10 miles out the way. He quickly powered up to super saiyan and took off at super speed.

**Chapter 1: First Day at School, Lost Father and a Little Brother to Boot**

When Gohan got to Satan City he could hear a commotion down below, he decided to keep his super saiyan form so no one would recognise him. He dropped down and landed on a truck, to see that there were robbers there. They all looked at him and laughed.

"Hey kid!" the one called "Get out of here before you get hurt!"

"Heh, he ain't moving Boss!" a second one called.

"Then I'll make him!" the 'boss' turned and shot his machine gun at Gohan. Quickly, Gohan caught all but one of the bullets, which hit him in the forehead. The robbers looked at the boy in front of them, scared. Gohan dropped the bullets one by one. The robbers then screamed in shock.

"Get in the car!" the driver shouted at the others. The car drove off, Gohan allowed them three seconds before he shot off after them. Within a single second he was in front of them, his fist through the engine. He put his foot on the front bumper and pushed it away. Once the people moved out the way, the car crashed. The thieves returned the money and scampered off; everyone thanked Gohan and asked his name. Gohan didn't like the popularity and flew away; he looked around and saw a young girl roughly his age glaring at him.

Scared he might have been caught, he flew out of sight and powered down to his normal form. Outside the tall school building, he took in the view, about a rough guess of 200 foot tall; he looked about half way up. There was an orange star on a white circle with the words '_Orange Star High School'_ on it. Gohan walked in and a woman was stood next to him straight away.

"Hello, young sir, how may I help you today?" she asked him.

"Uh… hello, my name is Son Gohan? I'm a new student here.

"Oh yes, I have your timetable here, here you go." The woman gave Gohan his timetable and turned back to him, "You're in the same class as Videl here," she said, Gohan turned around and his smile quickly faded, there was the girl who saw him earlier before he flew off, he automatically bowed to her as a martial artist. She glared at him again.

"Just because I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan, doesn't mean you need to show me respect like he demands." Videl said.

"I-I'm sorry Videl, it's just my usual formalities when I'm introduced to someone, I didn't know you're Mr. Satan's daughter." Gohan quickly stuttered. She narrowed her eyes.

"No problem, Gohan is it?" she asked, holding her hand out, she had a smile on her face and she had un-narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, it is." He shook her hand and nodded.

"Then follow me, we have English first." She grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

When they got to the classroom, the teacher just looked at Gohan with a dumbfound look, he looked at his register and looked at the class then looked at Gohan.

"Ah, you're Gohan Son, are you?" he finally asked

"Yes sir," said Gohan, bowing.

"Gohan here," the teacher was saying "scored a perfect score in the entry exams, now, Gohan, introduce yourself to the class."

"Hi guys, my name is Gohan, I like to read books, go camping," he ignored the whispers of 'nerd' and 'geek' as he finished speaking, "and I'm also a martial artist, I go sparring with my father and his friends." All the voices prejudging him stopped as they looked at him in shock.

"Thank you, you may now take a seat, Mr. Son."

"Yes sir."

"You can sit on the end by Erasa." he said to the new student, a blonde girl stood up and waved at Gohan, he quickly took the steps up and sat down next to her.

"Now, to begin the class."

The day went by very slowly, but when he looked at his timetable, he saw that he had P.E today, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He couldn't play any type of sport without showing off his strength.

When it got to it, Gohan realised that he was playing baseball. They were put into teams, and he was put onto Videl's team, Erasa was on Sharpener's team, Sharpener was another one of Videl's and Erasa's friends. Videl was up to bat first, Sharpener threw a quick ball and it narrowly missed her, the teacher called the first strike. Sharpener threw again and this time, Videl hit. She ran to third base, and Gohan was up to hit next. Sighing heavily, Gohan took the bat. _I'll get this little punk,_ Sharpener thought, he threw a super fast ball, and Gohan took a light swing and hit it, he stood there, dumbfound at his own power as it quickly flew out of sight. Everyone looked at Gohan and Sharpener even shouted 'Monster!' at him.

It didn't take word long to travel around, there was talk of the mysterious 'golden fighter' who stopped the robbers that morning, and Gohan's super strength in P.E that afternoon. Videl received a phone call from her wristwatch and took off in her jet plane, _another police call for her, _Gohan chuckled to himself. Then his phone started ringing.

"Y-hello, Gohan here!" he answered into the phone.

"Brat, get over here to Capsule Corp. now!" the strict voice on the other end ordered.

"Aw Vegeta! I'm in school!"

"And your mother is dying! Your pathetic excuse of a father, Kakarot is nowhere to be found! His Ki has disappeared and your mother is giving birth!" Vegeta ordered again "get here now!"

"Uh, sir?" Gohan asked Mr. Jones, who looked up "I need to go."

"And what could be more important than school right now Mr. Son?"

"Well, my mother is dying from childbirth, and my father has disappeared off the face of the planet. He can't be found by his friends."

"Well, off you go then!"

"Aww, does Gohan have to lose his parents now?" called Sharpener "poor kid!" Gohan turned and grabbed Sharpener by the throat

"JUST SHUT UP, OKAY?!" Gohan shouted, Sparks of electricity flying, then he powered up to super saiyan 2, he dropped the blonde haired boy in front of him and kicked him in the gut before smashing the window and flying off.

"Sharpener!" Shouted Videl "how insensitive of you! I've lost my mother as well, it's not nice!"

"Oh yeah… sorry Videl, I forgot…" Sharpener apologized, coughing in pain, clenching his stomach.

Gohan was flying to Capsule Corp. at top speed, he didn't even stop, and he flew straight through the window and landed next to Chi-chi. She had a small child in her arms; he looked the spitting image of Goku.

"Mother!" he called, Chi-chi opened her eyes weakly, and looked at her eldest son.

"Gohan… I'm sorry, your father flew off and I'm here dying…" she coughed "but I'm proud of you son, here, he's your little brother, his name is Goten, look after… him…" Chi-chi took her last breath and tears flooded Gohan's eyes, he looked down at his brother, Goten was sleeping soundly. He looked back at his still mother.

"I will, mother, I promise." Bulma came to his side.

"Gohan… do you want me to look after Goten for you?" she asked him, Gohan just shook his head.

"No thanks Bulma, I'll look after him, you have enough on your hands with Trunks as it is…" He looked up into the faces of the others, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Vegeta. "Sorry guys, but thank you…" Gohan turned around and held tightly onto his brother. "Bulma... tomorrow, phone Orange Star High School, and tell them that Son Gohan has had some family problems and isn't coming to school for a while."

"Got it!" Bulma replied.


	2. 6 Years Later And Back To School

_**Hey Guys, It's Venier929 here, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, I've had one review so far, So I'd like to give a shout out!**_

_**Thank you Dyton for your review! and just in case you didn't get my message beforehand, the little confusion about the windows, is mentioned here! Though I am sorry for the dull explanation**_

_**Anyway, I DO apologize for the slight cliff-hanger at the end of this chapter, saying no more right now!**_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

**Chapter 2: Six years later and Back to School**

"C'mon Big Brother, time to get up!" Goten was jumping on Gohan

"Get off Goten!" Shouted Gohan "oh, I wish Mom was here…"

"Gohan! I'm hungry!" the little kid called at him.

"Come here, I'm not cooking today."

"How come?"

"You're going to Bulma's today; I'm going back to school."

"But!" Gohan turned at his brother with a stern look, before throwing on his hoodie.

"No 'buts' let's go."

When they got to Capsule Corp. they were greeted straight away by Bulma, who gave Gohan a hug, and threw a treat to Goten.

"Trunks is in his room, kid." She said to him with a smile.

"Thanks Bulma!"

"Hey Bulma." Said Gohan, smiling, then something penetrated his concentration. "Who's that?"

"Who's what?" Bulma asked, confused.

"I just sensed a powerful Ki signature, not Vegeta's." the young fighter added.

"It's me, Gohan." A familiar voice came from behind him, as he turned around he saw his old friend, Mirai Trunks.

"Trunks!" called Gohan, giving his friend a hug "it's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too Gohan." Trunks looked tired.

"You alright?" Gohan asked "What's happened, why're you back here?"

"Well, I went back to my time," Trunks started "and I found that androids seventeen and eighteen had killed my mother there, I killed them... and… here I am, I had nowhere else to go, and I'd thought I'd come back to you during this time, so that we could grow up together properly."

"Oh… I know how you feel…"

"Yeah, Mother filled me in, I'm living here now as Mirai Trunks Briefs, the other one is now 'Chibi Trunks Briefs' and is my little brother. At least I get to spend time with my parents now."

"And Trunks here, is joining you today!" Bulma said "he got his timetable from OSHS yesterday, he's in the same class as you, and I got yours as well. Your friends are missing you, Gohan, I'm glad you've decided to go back."

"Heh, thanks Bulma" Gohan looked at his watch "well, Trunks, it's time to go, see ya Bulma! Thanks for taking Goten for me today!" Gohan and Trunks turned around and flew off.

When they got to the school they received the same welcome as Gohan did first time

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, my name is Trunks-" Trunks started.

"No thanks, Mrs. Delaney, its Gohan, Trunks here is new, but he's with me.

"Oh, hello! Welcome back Gohan! Hope you enjoy your first day Trunks!"

"Will do, thanks Mrs. Delaney!" Trunks bowed in return.

"C'mon, we have English first! Mr. Jones doesn't like it when people are late!" Gohan pulled his hood up over his head so people wouldn't recognise him.

They got to the classroom and Gohan told Trunks to wait outside. Gohan went in and walked up to Mr. Jones and whispered to him.

"Hey sir, it's Gohan. Trunks, is outside, he's waiting for you to welcome him in, he's my friend, can you send him to sit by me?"

"Hello Mr. Son, and of course, take your seat." He walked to the door. People were giving him suspicious looks. He walked up to Sharpener and glared at him.

"Hey, new kid, you got a problem?" the blonde haired boy asked Gohan.

"I sure as hell do, Sharpener." Gohan said, he pulled his hood down, showing his face.

"Who are you? And am I famous? How do you know me?"

"Because I met you, six years ago, you might remember if I did this." Gohan powered up to super saiyan, his eyes turning teal and his hair turning gold.

"Oh my god! Gohan! Whoa! Stay away from me YOU MONSTER!" Sharpener shouted at Gohan, who powered back down. He walked past Videl and Erasa, grinning at them.

"Gohan!" called Videl and Erasa in unison as he sat down "it's good to see you again!"

"Class, settle down!" called Mr. Jones from the front of the class, beside him was Trunks. "Trunks here is our new student, treat him with respect, would you like to introduce yourself Trunks?"

"Hey guys, my name is Mirai Trunks, as my little brother is called Trunks as well, so my name had Mirai placed in front of it, as I look like the future image of my bro. I'm the son of a scientist, so I help her out at home, and my father is a martial artist, I spend my spare time reading and sparring." He finished, stalling the whispers of 'nerd' that Gohan got.

Thank you Trunks, you may go and sit up by young Gohan up there." Mr. Jones said.

"Yes sir." Trunks bowed to the teacher before jumping up the steps.

"So, Trunks, wanna see how good you are with your martial arts?" asked Sharpener

"Do you want your arse handed to you like six years ago Sharpener?" Gohan asked.

"What's that got to do with anything, Geek-han!" said the blonde, turning his hat around to the back.

"Just answer the question."

"Like you'd do it without reason."

"No, but Trunks here could, he's stronger than I was six years ago, and I am twice as strong as him." Gohan said flatly.

"Pfft, like I'm scared, I'm trained under Mr. Satan!" Sharpener exaggerated.

"So, Gohan," said Trunks, changing the subject with a sly grin at Sharpener, "why did you stay away for six years, was it because of Goten?"

"Goten? Who's Goten?" asked Erasa

"My little brother." Gohan replied, Erasa gasped

"Oh! Is your mother alright? Did you find your father?" she asked

"Uh… no… that's why I've been looking after my brother, my mother died and my father is still missing…" Gohan replied

"Oh… I'm sorry…" apologised Erasa.

"Yeah, and now I think of it," started Sharpener "How the hell and why did you break the window and fly off?!" he shouted.

"Well, my mother was dying and I needed a quick exit, and you may not have seen it, but there was an old pet off mine outside, he's a dragon, by the name of Icarus, he has wires tied to his feet so that we can make quick escapes, and before you say anything, he got tangled up in the wires, and would bite us when we tried to take them off him, so we kept them." Gohan replied, and a look of understanding appeared on Sharpener's face.

"So let me get this straight, there was a dragon outside, and you took the risk, of jumping through a WINDOW, hoping he would catch you?"

"There was no risk Sharpener." Trunks cut in.

"Wait, wha?" Erasa asked

"There's this flying golden cloud that Gohan's father gave to him for his ninth birthday, it comes to the owner at the call of its name." Trunks explained.

"Excuse me, Gohan, Trunks, Erasa, would you like to share something with the class?" Mr. Jones asked them.

"Yeah, I would thank you sir," Gohan stood up, Erasa and Trunks blanched, shaking their heads. "I'm sorry for busting the window through six years ago."

"No problem, the past is the past, Mr. Son. You may sit back down now."

The day went by rather quickly, but the one lesson everyone was looking forward to was gym. They looked at their timetables, and Trunks nudged Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan, is this 'Mr. Krillin' who I think it is?" Trunks pointed out on the paper.

"Oh Shit… and it is. Excuse me guys, I just realised, me and Trunks need to be somewhere, we won't be long!" Gohan said, waving to his friends and running off, dragging Trunks behind him to Krillin's office.

"Come in!" The familiar voice called through the door when Gohan knocked. "Ah Gohan! And… Trunks?!"

"Hey Krillin…"

"What're you doing back in this time?"

"My mom died." Trunks answered.

"Oh, so…" Krillin said, trying to avoid the current situation "What're you two doing here?"

"We came to tell you that we have you later on today, and do NOT tell everyone the truth of our strengths, please!" Gohan pleaded.

"Sure thing bro, by the way…"

"What is it?" Gohan asked

"Give me a second," while Krillin pretended to rummage through his desk, he telepathically communicated with Goku. _Hey Goku, Krillin here,_

_Krillin? What're you doing?!_

_I want to ask you something,_

_Fire away,_

_This letter I got from you, explaining everything, from six years ago, you told me to 'give it to Gohan at the opportune time' he's been missing you for six years, you took off without notice, should I give it to him now?_

_…No, wait it out…_

_I've been waiting it out for SIX YEARS! He needs to know,_

_I'm sorry Krillin, but not now. That's that, I will come to YOU to tell you when!_

_Okay, okay!_

_"_Sorry, Gohan, I had something here for you, but I can't seem to find it, sorry, I'll let you know when I do. Off you go to your next lesson."

_**And that's that this time folks, Please join me again sometime in the near future for a new piece of 'DragonBall-Z: Post Cell'! Please R&amp;R if you wish, any comments will help a long way, thank you! V.929, is out!**_


	3. Friends and Fights

_**Hey Guys, It's Venier929 here, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, I've had one more review , So I'd like to give another shout out!**_

_**Thank you SaiyaStyles for your review, although you have a point with Trunks attacking #18, and I had already though around that, as shown. I am (once again) sorry for the dull explanation**_

_**Anyway, I DO apologize for the slight cliff-hanger (again) at the end of this chapter, saying no more right now!**_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

Chapter 3: Friends and Fights

"Mind telling us what that was all about Gohan?" Videl asked as the two friends sat down in the canteen with their friends, with trays piled with food.

"Hmm?" Gohan replied with a mouthful of food, he swallowed and turned to her "Oh us going off? Yeah, we were summoned to Mr. Krillin's office.

"What would Mr. Krillin want with you two?" Sharpener asked.

"Wanted to catch up." Gohan shrugged "He hasn't seen us since…" _since that day six years ago, _Gohan swallowed, although his mouth was empty and Videl nodded, understanding, Sharpener was about to open his mouth to ask and Videl kicked him, he whimpered before eating his food in silence.

"Hey Gohan," Erasa started and Gohan looked at them all,

"Hey, do you three wanna come over to my house tonight?" Gohan asked "It'd be great to have some company."

"Um… Okay, but where do you live?" Erasa and Videl asked in unison, they hadn't seen Gohan in years, so he couldn't live local.

_Shit, didn't think of this,_ Gohan sighed before answering.

"The 435 Mountain area." He replied, looking at their faces he turned a bit more specific "Mount Paozou."

"Wait, what?! That's like 10 miles out, before you get to some sort of settlement!" Videl shouted. "Then you have… hundreds more miles to go!"

"Yeah."

"How do you get here!?"

"Flying Nimbus Cloud..." Gohan muttered, Trunks laughed and the others looked at him

"I'll take you today," he commented, Gohan raised an eyebrow "Chibi Trunks wants to play over with Goten today, me and Gohan will go to mine, then you guys meet us at Capsule Corp.?" Trunks asked

"Uh… yeah!" Videl said "that'll work!"

"Alright, it's settled!" Trunks said, "We meet at CC. here's my number," he said, passing a piece of paper to the three of them "call me when you're on your ways and we'll meet you."

"Alright! A day out!" Sharpener fist-pumped the air as the bell rung. "Oh great, Mr. Krillin…" he groaned looking at his timetable.

"Alright class!" Called Krillin from the front of the class as they all managed to stumble in. "I'm your new gym teacher! You may call me 'Sir' or 'Mr. Krillin' unless you personally know me outside of school," he shot a look at Gohan and Trunks at that "so today, we'll be starting off with…" he clapped his hands together "Martial arts!" the class started shouting, hoping this would happen, only Videl, Sharpener, Trunks and Gohan stayed calm.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Erasa, "You hear that? You might get a decent fight Sharpener!"

"Right, I would like my two top fighters to come forward," Krillin started, Sharpener and Videl started walking forward and he stopped them by putting his hand out. "Trunks and Gohan." He said firmly, everyone started laughing.

"Seriously? The two newbies, the weaklings?" they started calling.

"Are you two really going to fight in those?" Krillin asked them, looking at Gohan's hoodie and Trunks' CC jacket. They both shrugged at each other, Trunks took his jacket off so he was just in his vest and trousers, and Gohan pulled his hoodie off, so he was in his full Gi set, they both heard girls swoon over the size of their muscles. Jaws dropped, and they were ready.

"No holding back." Gohan whispered.

"No powering up." Trunks finished quietly.

"Agreed."

"You two ready?" Krillin asked; the two boys nodded. "Then go!"

The two boys jumped up in the air and started parrying each other, turning around and traded kicks and punches, even the odd back-flip to show off, neither of them had broken a sweat, and then Trunks bent his knees, then Gohan disappeared.

"Huh?" he asked, he turned around, sensing the strong Ki behind him. He turned and Gohan was in his face, then he felt a knee in his stomach, Gohan was giving Trunks the same glare he gave Cell six years ago, when Android 16 was destroyed. He knew they were only messing around but Gohan was serious, just to add to the drama. "Calm down Gohan!" he taunted, Gohan chuckled slightly

"Hah!" he called, roundhouse kicking toward Trunks, who caught his foot and punched out, due to the compact many boys in the class gave a whisper of 'ooh' as Gohan twisted in midair, causing Trunks to let go, Gohan punched him in the gut, jumped and kicked him in the back of the head, then twisted his foot into the right side of Trunks' face, then flipped up, and kicked him in the chin, (A/N: similar to how Goku did to Kid Buu and a similar ending kick that Gogeta did to Janemba) causing Trunks to land on the floor, some of the girls started to gasp 'oh my god is he okay?' but what stood out the most was the loud 'Oh yeah Gohan!' from Videl and Erasa.

"Good fight!" Krillin shouted as Trunks stood up and faced Gohan, in his fighting stance, everyone took in a deep breath at the tension. Simultaneously, in one movement, however, the two boys were stood up straight holding their hands together, as if they were praying, keeping eye contact, they both bowed to each other, then to Krillin, then to the class. "Well done!" called Krillin "now class, as you saw there, they had a decent, clean fight, now, I want you to get into pairs and have **equal**fights, got it? Off you go! Gohan, Trunks, come with me." The two friends exchanged glances and followed their mentor. "first off, here you go," he passed them both a senzu bean "secondly, well done, and finally, I'd like to know, there is a WMAT coming up, if you two are going to be participating?"

"Well, yeah, I have nothing else to do." Gohan said

"I'm sure I'd be able to, so long as father doesn't turn up."

"That's the thing." Krillin started, "Vegeta would only participate if Goku were there, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, we know that Goku has disappeared, we have no idea of where he's gone, but before he took off for good, he said that there will be a time when the next WMAT is on, he'll come back, if you participate, he said it all to me and #18."

"Wait what?" Trunks interrupted "Android 18? What's she doing here?" he started.

"She's become one of us Trunks," Gohan replied "she's a good guy." Trunks calmed down at that.

"Yeah, anyway, um… Gohan? Aren't you bothered that your father is coming back?" Krillin asked.

"Honestly?" Gohan asked, "No. he just upped and left, I didn't know until he was gone, I was here the whole day," Gohan replied quietly "He left me alone to look after Goten, and now I can't help but see him when I look at the kid, I want to hurt him for leaving us, and I see Goten, and now I see father's innocent smile, and I can't deal with it."

"Oh… I-we didn't know you felt like that Gohan." Krillin said, "Do you want to come over to mine after school?"

"Uh… no thanks, we're going to CC and then we're meeting our friends then going back to mine." Gohan replied. "But thanks for the offer Krillin." Screams suddenly came from the middle of the gymnasium.

"Oh my God! Are you okay Videl?" Erasa shouted. Gohan's pulse quickened as he raced to see Videl with a broken nose, her blood pouring everywhere, he turned and looked at Krillin, who nodded and threw a senzu over, Gohan turned around and put it in Videl's mouth,

"Here, eat it, you'll feel better." He said, gently putting the bean in her mouth, after a few difficult attempts, she managed to swallow the bean, restoring her to her fully recovered self. Her eyes flew open and saw Gohan.

"Gohan!" She shouted "Where's Sharpener? Oh, when I get my hands on him!" she looked behind Gohan and saw the blonde haired boy and launched herself at him, fists ready to fly.


	4. Family and Fights

_**Hey Guys, It's Venier929 here, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far!**_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Family and Fights

Before he could react, there was a gargled shout of panic from Sharpener, then Gohan quickly stepped in front and caught Videl's hands, she glared up at him, he just simply smile as he spoke

"Leave him, it was an accident," he said, she started to calm down "besides, I don't want you two to try to kill each other before the end of the day." She looked at him confused "You're coming to my house ain't ya?" he asked, Videl slowly nodded. Behind him, Sharpener sighed

"Thanks Gohan." He said

"No problem."

"I still won't forget about it." Videl said. She narrowed her eyes "I WILL get you, sometime." Sharpener gulped again.

"Alright! Class out!" Called Krillin from the front of the gym.

After school, Gohan and Trunks walked to the roof and flew off back to CC. When they landed, Bulma met them in front of their home.

"Hey honey, how was your first day?" she asked Trunks, embracing him,

"It was… entertaining… to say the least," he said "Krillin is our gym teacher and two kids in our class nearly got in a brawl, but Gohan stopped them." He chuckled

"Yeah, about that," Gohan said "those said kids and their friend is coming over mine tonight, do you mind if we borrow a two bedroom capsule?" he asked

"Well, gee, I don't know if we have one," Bulma said, frowning "but I'll see what I can pull out, is it just for tonight?"

"Yeah, also, is it alright if Trunks comes over as well?" Gohan asked

"Uh… which one?" The woman asked

"Both, I don't want Goten to get too lonely, and then Trunks here can get to know the guys." He said, nudging his friend in the ribs.

"Well, sure!" She said "I think it's a great idea!" she commented. "Hold right there, I'll be right back, and Trunks? Take your sword, that way you can cut trees without getting questions asked." She said, before running off.

When Bulma got back she gave the two boys two capsules.

"One is the house, the other is a food-dispensing robot, give out food for as long as you want." She explained,

"Gohan! Trunks!" The sounds of the two troublemakers echoed through the halls, Goten and Chibi Trunks was running towards their older brothers, they jumped up and hugged them, complaining on how much they missed the older half-saiyans. "We missed you guys!" they called "we were lonely!"

After about ten minutes Trunks got a text from Videl, it read:

_'__Hey Trunks, it's Videl, I've just met up with Erasa and Sharpener, we're on our way, we only have enough room in my jet copter to fly with the three of us, I hope you have transport for all of us, see you in five.'_

"Well, that's gunna be quick, c'mon kids, we're going to Gohan's!" Trunks said "See ya mom!" he called as they ran outside, they were only waiting minutes before the air got violent as they saw Videl landing, as she climbed out she looked around,

"Where's your ride?" she asked, looking a bit sceptical, "wouldn't you already have it here?"

"I do," said Trunks, pulling his own jet copter capsule "Put yours away, all seven of us can fit in it, and it's the latest model." He explained

"Seven of us?" Erasa asked, looking around, "I don't see anyone else."

"Down here miss!" called Goten, tugging at Erasa's skirt; she looked down and saw him and Chibi Trunks. "Hi!" he said, "My name's Goten, this is my friend, Trunks!" he said, obviously very excited to be meeting some of his brother's friends. In almost perfect synchronization, Goten and Trunks bowed to Videl, Erasa and Sharpener.

"Aw, so cute!" exclaimed Erasa "I'm Erasa, this is Sharpener," she said, indicating the blonde-haired boy next to her, "and this is Videl." She pointed at the other girl, who had a look on her face that Gohan knew all too well, it was the face that said _really? Those two?_

"Yeah, so these are our brothers," Trunks chuckled; he threw his capsule and out popped a shiny red, aerodynamic, but large jet copter. Erasa gasped and Videl's jaw dropped, Sharpener's eyes nearly came out of his skull.

"Wow!" he shouted, "Nice ride!"

"Yeah, that's awesome!" Videl commented

"Can we go in it?" Erasa asked.

"Of course, let's start off!" Gohan said, climbing in the back seat, allowing Sharpener to take shotgun.

"How did you get this?" Videl asked Trunks.

"We're the sons of-" Chibi Trunks went to answer, but Gohan covered his mouth and gave him a warning look,

"We're the children of people very well connected to Bulma Brief." Mirai Trunks sighed; a sweatdrop appeared from the near slip up from his little brother. "Let's get going then! You guys strapped in? Gohan, you know what to do," he said "Go put the bags in the back and relax." He hinted.

"Okay, cheers Mirai." Gohan sighed a sigh of victory, knowing he didn't have to put up with the little children for the entire journey. Gohan threw the bags in the rack, and sat down, starting to meditate,

_Thank Dende for the chance to relax, and before you say anything, that was rhetorical._Gohan thought

_Dammit, you beat me Gohan!_ The voice of the guardian replied, laughing, causing the young fighter to chuckle as well.

_Hey Gohan, how you doing back there?_ Trunks called in his head

_To be honest, it's nice to relax after the last six years of looking after Goten,_

_I know what you mean; I've had to look after my mother for my entire life in my time. You know what she's like, a nag?_

_Yeah?_

_Well, in my time, she's about twice as worse_

_Wow. I feel VERY sorry for you_ Gohan thought

_Ha, someone has to be,_ Trunks replied _we're nearing your place, wanna come make sure we land in the right place? _He laughed

_I'm on my way. This journey was quicker than I expected_ Gohan chuckled. He got to the bridge and nodded at Trunks,

"Yeah, this is it, land us down." He said, Gohan picked up Goten and Chibi Trunks, and waited until they were feet from the floor "I'll take these two down and open the door." He said, jumping out of the door. The two younger demi-saiyans jumped off of Gohan's shoulders as the jet copter landed, as his friends started to climb out, Gohan walked towards the door, but it was already opened.

Gohan and Mirai Trunks already felt the powerful Ki signature before they saw the originator, within seconds, before them, stood none other, than Son Goku.

Everything was a blur for Gohan, he powered up to Super Saiyan 2, and went crazy, he flew at his father and started to kick him, Goku didn't get chance to react, Gohan was on him within milliseconds, kicking and punching him.

"YOU. CAN. GET. OUT. OF. HERE!" Gohan was shouting, Sharpener, Erasa, Videl, Goten and the Trunks' looked on in horror, but Videl was the first one to recover.

"Gohan! What're you doing? Stop it! You're hurting him!" Mirai sighed _well looks like our super saiyan cover is broken,_ he thought, jumping to his ascended super saiyan form, grabbing Gohan under the arms, Videl walked up to the two boys and slapped Gohan "What is wrong with you Gohan?!" she shouted. With a roar Gohan powered up again, he kicked Mirai off him and started attacking Goku again; his father was on the floor in seconds.

"HOW DARE YOU?! MOTHER WAS DYING FROM CHILDBIRTH! YOU LEFT ME ALONE WITH YOUR YOUNGEST SON! FOR ALL YOU KNOW GOTEN COULD'VE DIED WHEN HE WAS BORN! I COULD HAVE BEEN LONELY! ANDNOW YOU COME BACK LIKE NOTHING HAPPENS?! WELL YOU CAN FORGET IT! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Gohan was screaming uncontrollably. Before he could react, Trunks had Gohan in a headlock.

"Gohan, leave it!" he was whispering "think of Goten and Chibi Trunks." He said "Goku, you should leave," he raised his voice, with a stern tone "I have saved you from death once before. I can't save you from your own son."

Goku stood up and looked at his eldest son, sorrow in his eyes, he looked pitifully on the grown man his son had become, sorrow and sadness flooded his heart, he put his forefinger and middle finger to his forehead, his body was shimmering as he spoke,

"I just came back to apologize for not being there for you Gohan, but I see… I'm sorry, son."

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Gohan screamed, watching as Goku used his Instant Transmission technique to leave, Gohan then powered down to his base form, tears were in his eyes. Mirai Trunks tried to get him up, then Chibi Trunks and Goten came over and hugged Gohan, it was heartbreaking for the three friends, watching as Gohan broke down, sobbing heavily on his friends and brother. Videl saw the boy behind the tears, and saw what was going through his mind,

_Wow, this must be hard for him, his father disappeared without a trace, and now he just suddenly comes back? That's disgraceful! _She thought _even MY father, the most obnoxious, pompous arse this planet has to offer, wouldn't pull such a dick move on me… I feel really sorry for Gohan, none of us knew,_

Slowly, Videl walked over and gave Mirai a comforting smile, before taking Gohan under the arm, and started supporting him, walking him to the house.

_Wow, that was incredible! _Sharpener thought _scary, but incredible! I need to figure out the depth of his power! He is DEFINITELY the gold fighter! He's one of those tricksters that Mr. Satan warned us about! I can finally reveal one of them! Now everyone can know this! _He thought triumphantly before following his friends

_Gee, that was scary, he just… flipped, _Erasa thought, putting a finger to her lips in wonder _I hope he'll be okay… _"Huh, wait, what?" she said, looking around "hey! Wait for me!" she called, following her friends into the house.

* * *

_**And that's all this time, sorry for **__**yet**_**_ another cliff-hanger, but I do hope you enjoy, join me again sometime in the next week or so, where I will have yet ANOTHER ground breaking chapter! V929 is out!_**


	5. Secrets and Bloodshed

_**Hey Guys, It's Venier929 here, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far!**_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets and Bloodshed

It was late in the night when Gohan walked out of his room to join the others; it was a shock when he saw that the other six were sat comfortably around the dining room table.

"Hey Gohan," said Trunks, without looking up

"Trunks," Gohan nodded, grabbing a capsule "I'll be back in a minute guys, I'm going to sort out your accommodation." He said to Videl, Sharpener and Erasa. He walked outside and popped open the capsule before going inside and sitting down against the door.

_How could he just turn up? Suddenly, out of the blue? It doesn't make any sense, _he thought

_He just wanted to see you, _his mind argued

_After six years? He just left me, to look after a baby, I didn't know what to do._

_But he's your father!_

_No, that's not right, he left me thirteen years ago, I know it wasn't his fault, but he left me._

_It was for the good of the Earth._

_But he didn't contact me, King Kai has the ability to telepathically contact people, why didn't he?_

_…__I dunno._

_Then he stayed behind after Namek, he stayed at Yardrat._

_He learned the instant transmission technique, which he used to save the planet from Cell six years ago._

_Killing himself in the process._

_But he came back._

_For four months._

_I admit he did just randomly disappear._

_He's weaker, he's even ALIVE I mean, if he was dead he'd have a halo._

_Maybe he's been looking out for you._

_I highly doubt that._

_How?_

_If he was looking out for me, he would have come back at LEAST once, or maybe even stayed, but he disappeared, we couldn't even sense his Ki._

_You win this argument. This time._

"Gohan?" there was a strange tone, somewhat caring, that came from Videl as she spoke, "can I speak to you for a bit?"

"Hmm." He replied,

"I understand if you don't want to, it's just I- Gohan!" she said, as he opened the door.

"Come on in." he said, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay?!" he started to shout _calm down Gohan,_ he thought to himself, he took a deep breath and answered "sorry, no, not really," he replied

"I would like to ask you something." She said "I understand if you don't want to answer, but-"

"Fire away."

"W-what?"

"You said you wanted to ask me something, so go ahead, I won't guarantee an answer though."

"Oh. Uh, well, it might be a bit personal, but," she took a deep sigh "Are you the gold fighter from six years ago?" she asked

"What time six years ago? Which gold fighter?"

"What do you mean 'which one'?" she asked

"Well, there were four at the Cell Games, a young child they called the 'delivery boy' and there was also that one at Satan city four months later.

"Well, I had a punt from earlier, when you attacked your-"

"Don't. Finish that sentence." He cut in.

"Sorry- when you attacked that man earlier, your hair turned gold, and Trunks… well he also did the same, just to keep you restrained.

"We went super saiyan?" _DAMMIT! _He shouted in his head

"What's a 'Saiyan'?" she asked.

"Well, this is going to be a LONG night." Gohan replied.

"We have plenty of time."

_Trunks, bring Erasa and Sharpener to the other house. _

_How come?_

_I might have just explained that we went super saiyan earlier, Videl started quizzing me, and I let slip, they might as well know as well, we're in the lounge._

_Be there now._

"I'll answer you in a minute, Trunks, Erasa and Sharpener are on their way."

"What about Chibi Trunks and Goten?"

"They already know it all; it's part of their genetics."

"Genetics?"

"Genetics." Gohan said as the door opened, Trunks walked in, and indicated the sofa, telling the blondes to sit down.

"What's going on Gohan?" Sharpener asked "why're we brought here?"

"Because I am going to tell you the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Gohan sighed.

"Well? Go on, we'll listen." Erasa prompted

"I'm going to check on the kids." Trunks said.

"But don't you want to-"

"I've heard all this before Sharpener. My father is always talking about the Saiyan Legacy and his Saiyan Pride." He said, shutting the door behind him

"Saiyan?" Sharpener asked "what's that?"

"What I'm going to explain now."

"Oh."

It was late in the night when Gohan had finished speaking, surprisingly, Mirai had come back in to listen to Gohan's side of the story, but the three friends still had some questions.

"So, let me get this straight." Videl said, "these 'saiyans' are Elite Intergalactic Warriors from another planet called Vegeta?" Gohan nodded, letting her carry on "and about thirty three years ago, an evil space pirate called Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta?"

"Yeah," Gohan confirmed

"And there were only few survivors?" Trunks nodded to Erasa "And your fathers were two of them?"

"And you," Sharpener said to Trunks "are the son of the prince of the saiyans?" Trunks nodded.

"And it's these saiyan genes that allow you to eat a lot, and still be in your shape?"

"Yes." Gohan agreed

"And also what allows you to fly and use those beams?"

"No," Trunks said

"No?" Videl prompted

"No, anyone can do it, with the right practice." Gohan explained

"But it's because you have saiyan blood that you can undergo the transformation to the gold fighter?" Sharpener asked

"Yes, and the proper term is Super Saiyan."

"Right…" Videl said, then an idea hit her "You guys were at the Cell games, right?" she suddenly asked. Gohan and Trunks shared a glance.

"Yes."

"And so, that little delivery boy," Videl started

"Would be one of you?" Sharpener finished.

"It's me, yes," Gohan said

"So… what about you Trunks?" Videl asked "weren't you there as well?"

"…I'm called 'Mirai' for another reason." Trunks replied bluntly.

"Wait, what? Mirai… wait, doesn't that mean-?"

"Future, yeah" the lavender haired boy replied "I'm from the future."

"So, you're from a different timeline?"

"Yes."

"So the other Trunks, is actually…"

"Me, yeah."

"Oh, wow." Sharpener whistled lowly

"So why're you here?" Erasa asked

"Well, six years ago, there was an android attack, which caused Cell to undergo the transformations he went through."

"…Right?"

"Well, in my time, the only one of us Z Fighters, the strange guys who was at the Cell Games that was left, was me, and the androids went on a rampage destroying everything."

"…And?" Videl prompted again.

"I came back in time to stop Goku from dying of a heart virus, I gave him the antidote, which kept him alive, and allowed him to fight Cell."

"I see…"

"Well, when I went back to my time, I got home, and my mother had just died at the hands of the androids. I killed them, and realized I had nothing left." Trunks were saying, more to himself than anyone else "and so I came here, where I could live with my mother and father, and grow up with Gohan. In my time, Gohan was my teacher, but he died at the hands of the androids, which is what caused my first transformation to Super Saiyan."

"Wow…" Erasa said

"So… do you think you guys could teach us how to fly and use those… what're they called?" Sharpener asked

"Ki beams?" Gohan offered.

"Yeah, Ki beams, could you do it?"

"Should be able to, it might take a few weeks to learn, but I can help, if Trunks is unable to."

"Yeah, my mother might need me to help her with the new capsule."

"Wait what?"

"Okay, I admit, I lied, in the copter, I'm Bulma Brief's son." He said

"I KNEW IT!" Videl screamed, making Gohan and Trunks flinch.

"Well done, you figured it out." Gohan replied coldly.

"Sorry." Videl said, and then something dawned on her "Gohan, you fed me something in gym today. What was it?" she asked

"It was a senzu bean."

"A WHAT bean?"

"A senzu bean."

"Senzu."

"Yes."

"So… what do these 'senzu beans' do?"

"Well, a senzu bean is a genetically modified bean that has healing properties. And, well, they only grow according to how much Ki is present on the planet."

"Oh wow!" Erasa exclaimed

"God!" Sharpener yawned "I'm tired!" he finished,

"I'm not surprised, it's three in the morning."

"Oh my god, we need to sleep!" Videl exclaimed.

"We'll fly you to school tomorrow; you three can fight over your rooms. Goten and little Trunks are in Goten's room." Gohan said, "Trunks has his own room while he's here." He stated, "There's a spare room in the house, there's two here." He finished, getting up and walking to his room.

It wasn't that long that Gohan was sat at the dining table, thinking about that day's events, when he could hear the front door open, he could sense her before she walked in.

"What's up Videl?" he asked

"How did you know it was me?" she whispered.

"I could sense your Ki."

"Oh. I see."

"What's up?" he asked again

"I wanted to ask you something,"

"Yes, I did beat Cell."

"How? How did you know what I was going to say?"

"It was the only thing that wasn't asked earlier."

"Oh… well… thank you, sorry for disturbing you."

"Don't worry about it." Gohan looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. "Why're you up at this time? We'll be getting up in an hour."

"…Couldn't sleep. I was concerned about you. What about you?"

"I'm not tired."

"Oh." She said, taking a chair. "So, what do you do here?" she asked "you can't do much in this area."

"I train Goten in the style of martial arts, with the minor use of Ki, or I relax, flying around the rivers and going to the mountain range. We have a family of dinosaurs over there we're friends with."

"Oh, I suppose you like to live in solitude then?"

"Well, not really, but this is where my Great Grandpa Gohan lived, he adopted my father after he landed on earth as a baby. We just keep it going in the honour of the family." Gohan explained, "but it has a certain feeling to it I could never get in the city."

"I understand, it's just the other way around for me."

"Exactly."

"Gohan…"

"Videl?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I dunno V. I just want my father to stay away, but I've missed him for this amount of time."

"I… don't know what to say."

"You don't need to-uh?" Gohan was cut short by finding that Videl had wrapped her arms around him, resting her head in his chest. He held still a few seconds before embracing her gently, despite his strength. They stayed like that for about five minutes before the light turned on.

"Videl! Gohan!" Erasa shouted "Sharpener's just been murdered!" walking in on them, the two swiftly broke apart and Gohan was already on his way outside.

"What?!" Gohan heard Videl shout. Within seconds Gohan was at Sharpener's bedside and examined the damage

"This was done by a knife, he wasn't even aware; he was attacked in his sleep." Gohan muttered, looking to the door, Trunks was there as well as the two girls, Videl's eyes were wide and tears were streaming down Erasa's face.

"What's happened?" Chibi Trunks and Goten was also at the door.

"Are you just going to let them see this?!" Videl screamed at Gohan.

"Chibi, Goten, Go to Capsule Corp. get the Dragon Radar, gather the dragon balls, and take them to the lookout, tell Dende and Piccolo that one of Gohan's friends has been murdered. Mirai, give Videl and Erasa your jet. Videl, Erasa, take Sharpener in the jet and go with Goten and Trunks, Goten can't fly, so he'll have to go with you in the jet." Gohan instructed "They'll take you to the lookout. Trunks; you're stronger of the two of you, get to the lookout, TRY and not take Vegeta with you, and when you get there, raise your Ki, we'll meet you, and do NOT mention that father is back, okay Goten?" Goten nodded, "I'll tell Dende and Piccolo, you'll explain the rest."

"Okay!"

_Hey Dende, Piccolo, can you hear me?_

_Yeah, we hear you Gohan, what's up? _Piccolo's deep, gruff voice came back

_Well, I need to tell you that Goten and Chibi Trunks are going to CC and going to collect the dragon balls, so then they'll be going to meet you up at the lookout, two of my friends will be there as well, and Goten and Trunks will explain._

_Okay… Will you be meeting us as well?_

_Yes, I'll be coming to the lookout to make the one wish._

_We'll see you there._

"Sorted, Piccolo is expecting you now, so hurry."

"What about me Gohan?" Mirai asked.

"We're going hunting."

* * *

_**And that's all this time,**_**_ I do hope you enjoy, join me again sometime in the next week or so, where I will have yet ANOTHER ground breaking chapter! V929 is out!_**


	6. Erasa Erased

_**Hey Guys, It's Venier929 here, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far!**_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Erasa Erased

It was late afternoon by time Gohan and Trunks had decided to give up the chase of Sharpener's killer; they sensed a bigger Ki than Trunks' flare up.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mirai asked

"Piccolo?" Gohan asked

"Yep."

"It sure is, let's go!" Gohan said "Race ya!" he called as he ascended to super saiyan two and flew off.

"No fair! You started first!" Trunks called, following suit.

The two demi-saiyans were at the lookout in no more than five minutes.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Piccolo lectured them

"We didn't feel Trunks' Ki signature." Gohan explained, "we only felt yours a few minutes ago." Piccolo narrowed his eyes.

"Guys!" Videl and Erasa called, Videl ran and threw herself into Gohan's arms, hugging him tightly "did you find the murderer?" Videl asked, Gohan shared a glance with Trunks and they both shook their heads.

"No, they got away; their Ki signature was too low to sense." Gohan explained.

"But-!" Videl started but Gohan put his finger to her lips

"But we'll keep looking out for whoever it is, they can't hide for long. Piccolo, Dende, keep the dragon balls safe, we don't want to waste a wish if this killer kills anyone else, and Dende, please heal Sharpener's wounds."

"Will do Gohan," Dende nodded

"Take care of yourself kid." Piccolo said, putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder. Videl looked as the Namekian and demi-Saiyan said goodbye, and Gohan walked over to them.

"We'll have to go at Goten's pace," Gohan said "He can use Ki, but he can't fly yet,"

"So, how will he get around?"

"You'll see," Gohan turned to his brother and Chibi Trunks, "Goten, go on down, we'll meet you down there."

"Okay big brother!" Goten shouted as he nosedived off the lookout, Videl shrieked and ran to the side, they only just heard the shout of 'NIMBUS!' from the youngest half-saiyan

"Okay! Let's go! Chibi, catch up with Goten, we'll catch up with you!" Gohan said. Him and Mirai turned super saiyan and Chibi Trunks flew off, Gohan turned and picked Videl up, bridal style, just as Trunks did the same with Erasa, the two girls held on tight and the two older demi-saiyans nosedived as well.

They got to the clouds and started flying towards Satan City, they quickly caught up with the two troublemakers, Trunks flying on his own and Goten was sat on a golden cloud,

"Is that nimbus?" Videl asked, indicating the cloud, Gohan nodded as he and Trunks powered down back to base.

"It sure is Videl, I take it you live at the heart of Satan City?" he asked, she nodded, "right, I'll take you there then."

"…Thank you Gohan," Videl murmured, Gohan looked at her and smiled,

"No problem," he replied, and he raised his voice so Mirai could hear him "Cover your heads!" he shouted, indicating the mountain

"Are you crazy?!" Videl shouted, but she covered her head nonetheless, Gohan and Trunks sped up and pierced the mountain, speeding to Satan City.

"Nope, just incredibly strong," Trunks replied, shaking the rocks out of his hair as he caught up with them.

"We can see that!" Erasa shrieked.

"Big brother!" Goten called "Satan city straight ahead!"

"Good job Goten!" he called back, "C'mon Nimbus! Race ya!" he shouted, speeding up once more.

They landed around the corner from Videl's house and Gohan walked her home while Trunks walked Erasa home.

"Thanks again… Gohan." Videl said, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before running inside. Gohan flew up to join Goten and Chibi Trunks and sat on Nimbus, waiting for Mirai Trunks to arrive, they only waited a few minutes and they decided to take off to Capsule Corp. for the night.

As soon as they got back the older demi-saiyans heard the shouts of 'Brats! Get to the GR now!' from Vegeta, they shared a glance and slowly walked to the other side of the building, they didn't get much chance to do anything else before the Saiyan threw them in and turned the room up to 600x normal gravity.

It was late that night when they was allowed to leave, beaten and bruised for their 'lack of a combat relevant attention span' as Vegeta happily pointed out, while throwing Ki blast after Ki blast at them,

"God, he sure as hell doesn't go easy." Trunks moaned

"He never does." Gohan replied "he never has."

"Boys?" Bulma's voice called "time to get to bed! School tomorrow!"

"Ugh… school." Gohan groaned."

They stayed up that night, talking about the events that happened, they were wondering who could have killed Sharpener, and why, and who would they kill next,

"I don't know, but he had to have done something," Trunks said, deep in thought."

"Huh…" Gohan was thinking about it when an alarm pulled him out of his thoughts "huh, time for school." He said running downstairs to plates and bowls of food, which only lasted a few seconds then they were off.

They got to the school in record time and decided to meet Videl and Erasa early, so decided to fly to Videl's flyby route. They weren't waiting long for her to arrive.

"Who's that?" Videl asked herself, seeing two people led down in mid air, and then it hit her, "Gohan! Trunks!" she called to her friends, they tilted themselves and nodded at her,

"Let's go to the school roof!" Gohan called, "It's easier for us to get in."

"Huh? Oh yeah, people ain't used to you flying." She muttered. "Show offs." She commented to them, causing them to smirk "hey, you know I have some room in here if you want to look normal!" she called; Trunks and Gohan shared a glance and nodded, climbing into the copter.

They landed outside the school five minutes late, but they easily got away with it as they were with Videl, they noticed Erasa wasn't there almost straight away,

"I'm sure she'll be fine, just shocked after Sharpener," Videl said, though she could sense something was off. Her phone then went off.

"Videl here! Go ahead Chief." Videl said

"Videl! Come down to your house!" The voice on the other end called "Bring your friends as well!"

"On my way!" she called, raising an eyebrow at Gohan and Trunks, leading them outside.

"What is it Chief?" Videl asked as they landed

"You might want to see this." The chief of police commented, leading them to Erasa's house.

"This is-" Videl started, and then she saw the barriers "NO! NO! ERASA!" she screamed, running, Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and ran after her.

"Sorry Miss, no one is allowed in- Videl!?" the officer called, looking at the two boys behind her

"These are my friends." She said coldly, tears streaming down her face,

"Follow me then kids." He said. They walked through the house, feeling like they're in a horror movie; they got to Erasa's bedroom and saw that she was unrecognizable, she was burned all over.

"There were traces of petrol found inside her mouth, we have reason to believe someone burned her from the inside out," he said "We have to put you into high-security protection." He said.

"No need, Gohan here is strong enough." She said "he hardly sleeps, he can guard me."

"What about his parents?" the officer asked.

"His mother is dead and his father has disappeared." She said "he will look after me, I can trust him, and I know him, I don't need anyone else." She ordered.

"I see, thank you."

"Can we have the body?" Videl asked "we'll sort everything out for her…" _big comeback,_ she thought, she looked at her friends; they both had a solemn look that made them look like twins.

"Uh…" The police officer he repeated the request through his communicator and nodded "Yeah, yeah okay, yeah you can her." He said, turning back to Videl, Trunks walked up to the body and wrapped it up, putting her over his shoulder. Gohan walked outside, made sure no-one could see him, picked Videl up and flew to the lookout.

_Piccolo, we got-_

_-another casualty. Yeah, I know, I can see you guys flying here, I'll get Dende ready,_

_Thank you._

* * *

_**And that's all this time,**_**_ I do hope you enjoy, join me again sometime in the next week or so, where I will have yet ANOTHER ground breaking chapter! V929 is out!_**


	7. Intense Training

_**Hey Guys, It's Venier929 here, I hope you've enjoyed my story so far!**_

_**I would like to take a moment to speak to a new reviewer going under a guest name.**_

_**You say 'do your research before writing' I understand, however:**_

_**1) It's a fanFICTION for a reason, it is NOT real, so things don't have to be as it is in real life, so please, don't take my writing style and what I write seriously;**_

_**2) Just because I didn't make detail realistic, and you disagree with it doesn't mean it is 'badly written' I just changed real things, the correct use of the term 'badly written' is the term used to describe when there are major punctuation and spelling problems, THAT is 'badly written', the words I believe you want to use is 'written unrealistically.'**_

_**So now my little rant is over.  
**_

_**Also, for those of you who haven't already read it, I would like to take some time to tell you about my new story, "The Legend Of Final Fantasy IX." It may or it may not be longer than this one, but we'll find out, it is a story I am planning to update once every 2-4 weeks, being a Crossover between the Legend of Zelda games and Final Fantasy IX, but DBZ:PC is my main priority.**_

_**I am also going to be updating and adding a new story called 'Final Fantasy IX: The After Years' It is a story I have already written and finished, But I shall add it starting later on today, I shall upload it every week as much as I can, so that'll be up soon, so feel free to check it out when it's up, also feel free to review them!**_

_**I also want to say, if there is a story you want me to read of yours, let me know and I'll try and read it, and I'll let you know what I think of it!**_

_**And there is also a small reference to 'Chasing Cars', a song from Snow Patrol's Album 'Eyes Open' this time 'round.**_

_**Anyway, carrying on:**_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!_

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Intense Training

"Gohan?" Videl whispered, hoping her new 'bodyguard' was still there, she heard a small 'Hmm?' in response "what're you gunna do?" she asked "about the murders?" there was fear in her voice, he walked over to her bed and bent down to her level

"I don't know really, but I do know, I'm not going to let them get anyone else, I'm not going to let them get away with anymore murders, and I'm not going to rest until I find this person."

"What if they're trying to get to me?" she mumbled, he put his hand on her arm.

"Then they won't, we have to be careful, they're not leaving patterns, so we can't follow their way of working." He said "Go to sleep Videl, we have some Ki-work to do tomorrow,"

"Gohan?" she asked, quieter than before, he looked at her in the semi-darkness "will you lay with me and just forget the world?" she finished. She looked up and the boy, expecting him to say 'no', but he just simply shrugged and sat down on the bed, allowing Videl to rest her head on him, he put his left arm around her, if he was going to look after her, he might as well make her feel safe 'til the morning.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_ "__No! No, you may not have some boy stay in your room and look after you while you sleep!" Hercule shouted at his daughter "We don't even know him! I'll only allow it if he's stronger than me! You know the rules!"_

_ "__Father, he IS stronger than you!" Videl shouted back._

_ "__Ha! Stronger than me, the great Mr. Satan, saviour of the Earth, strongest in the universe! Ha! You make me laugh, what makes you think that?"_

_ "__Because he was at the Cell Games!" Hercule blanched at these words "he's the 'Delivery Boy'!"_

_ "__But the Delivery Boy had Blonde hair and Blue eyes!" Mr. Satan laughed, suddenly recovering_

_ "__Gohan… go super." Videl sighed, Gohan sighed and powered up_

_ "__Y-you! You're one of those tricksters!" The man shouted_

_ "__Wrong. They're not tricks, they're simple techniques passed down for many years. It's called 'Ki' which is the energy that is inside your body, not tricks, and flying is not mirrors. You're just too __**stubborn**__ to realise what's in front of you!" Gohan said "and I am assigned as Videl's personal bodyguard, so no complaining, you have to put up with me until this problem is sorted, you guys are not immune to bullets, you can't stop missiles, and you are easily killed."_

_ "__Uh… um… okay! You win! You can have him, he can look after you! Just as long as his parents know!"_

_ "__His parents are gone."_

_ "__Wh-what?!" Hercule shouted_

_ "__His mother died giving birth to his little brother, and his father came back after Cell killed him and disappeared four months later." Videl said coldly._

_ "__Oh… I-I'm sorry… Gohan, is it?" he said, hesitating before holding his hand out "nice to meet you." Gohan took it and nodded_

_ "__Same to you sir." Gohan said, returning to normal "now I want you to talk to the media and tell them the truth of Ki, and flying, and that they are __**not**__tricks."_

_ "__Y-yes! O-of course!"_

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"Videl! Gohan!" Hercule's voice echoed through the halls, Gohan nudged Videl awake, and waited for her father to called again "Videl! Gohan! Breakfast!" Videl blanched

"Oh god, NO GOHAN!" she said as Gohan was about to run off "You either walk with me or take me as well!" The demi saiyan weighed his options and saw the look she gave him, it said all too well 'give me a demonstration' he picked her up and laughed as he got downstairs into the kitchen in seconds. "Oh wow! That was faster than I expected!" she said, "That was exhilarating." Gohan looked at the food piled up and his jaw dropped, he had never seen so much.

"Oh my God… or Kami… or King Kai… ah I dunno, that whole thing's screwy, either way that is a LOT of food!" he said

"I didn't know how much you'd eat, I knew you have a big appetite and so I cooked all this. Help yourselves."

"You guys eat first, I'll put you off your food, I don't want to do that." Gohan replied.

"I'll eat in the other room; Videl's used to it by now." Hercule said as his daughter nodded in response, eating really fast.

"Fair enough, you wanna race Videl?" Gohan asked, Hercule was watching intently at the food for Gohan and Videl nodded so Gohan took up his food and dived in, Hercule looked in horror as Gohan finished half of his food before Videl could eat half of a single bowl, then Videl stepped up the game and started to eat twice as fast, it was going to be a close one, Gohan had a bowl left and Videl was nearly finished, and

"It's a draw!" Hercule said, but Gohan shook his head.

"Despite the fact I had more and started second," he started, Hercule started to object "Videl beat me by nought point one of a second."

"Wow." Hercule said "that was… interesting to say the least." Gohan chuckled.

"So, you ready to make a move?" Gohan asked Videl

"Yeah, see you later daddy!" Videl called, waving to her father as she ran out after Gohan. Hercule watched as the boy picked up his daughter and flew off out of sight

_You keep her safe boy, y'hear me?! _He shouted in his mind

_You got it. _Gohan thought back, making Hercule jump.

~In Otherworld~

"Erasa?" the voice echoed in the dim light, as he saw the blonde haired girl in front of him "you died too, huh?" Erasa turned around and saw the boy in front of her.

"Sharpener?" she said, shocked "Oh my god it IS you!" she shouted, gliding towards his spirit and hugging him "it's good to see you again!"

"I knew it was you!" Sharpener shouted, hugging her back

"So… where… are we exactly?"

"Well, I think this is Otherworld…"

"Otherworld?" Erasa asked "what's that?"

"It's the place the soul goes to after you die," Sharpener explained "it kinda makes sense, I wonder if we can find Gohan's mom here…"

_Hello? Hello? Can you guys hear me?_ A voice called out to them

"Who is that?" Sharpener said out loud

_My name is King Kai; I hear you would like to know about Gohan's mother. Yes?_

"King Kai…?" Erasa asked quietly "yeah please!"

_I shall send my friend over to collect you, stay where you are, _King Kai ordered.

"Yessir!"

~At Gohan's house~

"Right, so, first off, you have to harness your hidden energy and place it to your center." Gohan was saying "and when you have controlled it enough, you can push it out to make an energy ball" he said, demonstrating as he did it "the key to doing this is relaxing." Gohan said, looking left, Videl looked around and saw a certain lavender haired boy creeping up from behind Gohan holding his finger to his lips "and once you can do that," Videl brought her attention back to Gohan "you can sense the Ki of others, tell who it is, and do _this_." He said, jumping high and holding himself in the air before landing and grabbing Mirai in a headlock "and be strong enough to overpower them and throw them." Trunks blanched and Gohan spoke, lifting them to the air. "You can even do this!" Gohan threw Trunks and started doing light combos to him, phasing behind him and hitting him away, before hitting him down and sent two light Ki blasts at him, making him fall slowly to the floor with a dull thud.

"Oh ha, ha Gohan." Trunks said, rubbing himself down "I know you may not like this idea, but you have been summoned to CC, both of you." Trunks said "Father says if you're going to 'train your mate'," Trunks grimaced "you can do it properly in the GR."

"What does your father mean by Gohan's 'mate' Trunks?" Videl asked accusingly, putting her hands on her hips, looking stern

"Well… depends on how you want to see it, but he specifically means partner." Videl went red,

"As in-?" She started

"Yes." Trunks said answering before she finished

"Oh." Videl said

"Well then… I hate to say it, but Vegeta's right, if I wanna train you properly, then you should come with us and go in the Gravity Room, don't worry, I'll go easy on you with 1.5x Normal gravity." Gohan winked at her.

"O-one point five?" Videl asked "How far does it go up to?" she asked, unsure if she really wanted to know.

"Last I checked, it goes up to 2500x earth's norm gravity."

"Twenty-five hundred?!" Videl screamed "Oh my Go-mi-Kai!" she shouted

"I know… shocking, isn't it?" Trunks mused, with a tone that could rival his father's

"Oh ha ha!" Gohan laughed sarcastically as he picked Videl up, "let's go." He said, lifting off to the sky with Trunks following suit.

* * *

_**And that's all this time,**_**_ I do hope you enjoy, join me again sometime in the next week or so, where I will have yet ANOTHER ground breaking chapter! V929 is out, see ya!_**


	8. The Tenkaichi Budokai Begins!

_**Hey Guys, It's Venier929 here, I had this chapter up a LOT earlier than originally expected, anyway, I hope you're enjoying the plot thus far!  
**__**My latest story, Final Fantasy IX: The After Years chapter one is now out if you decide to read it, I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Tenkaichi Budokai Begins

Weeks later, Videl had mastered the full use of Ki and everyone was excited, from the normal humans like Videl and Hercule, to the oldest three saiyans,

"Hmph, where's Kakarot?!" Vegeta was shouting "He was supposed to be here, that's the only reason I decided to take part!"

"Sorry Vegeta, but I don't think you'll be fighting him." Gohan said coldly

"And why, oh why not Kakabrat?!" Vegeta started to show his pride again, Mirai and Bulma merely sighed,

"Because I'm fighting him in the first round and I am going to beat him to within an inch of his life." Gohan replied calmly

"What makes you think you can beat him?" Vegeta started to laugh

"One; I beat Cell. Two; when he came back a few weeks ago I beat him effortlessly."

"He-he came back weeks ago?"

"And I beat the crap out of him, yeah," Gohan nodded, but he was interrupted

"Hey guys, good to see some competition h- Whoa Eighteen!" A voice called, everyone turned around and saw android Seventeen stood with Eighteen's arms wrapped around him

"Haven't seen you in ages brother!" Eighteen shouted in a muffled voice, and then everyone watched as a small pink thing start bobbing over to the two of them and pull on 18's leggings

"Mummy," Marron started "Is this Uncle Seventeen?" she asked

"'Mummy'?" Seventeen asked "Wow, who's the father?" he asked bending down to his niece, and he looked at her "Don't tell me, Krillin?" he asked

"Heh, hey Bro," Krillin said, rubbing his head slightly

"Well, welcome to the family," the android said, shaking the smaller man's hand,

"Well, what's going on… here…" a familiar voice spoke out loudly but soon quietened down when Gohan turned and glared at his father with murder in his eyes "I'm just going to back away slowly…" Goku said walking towards the entry tent alone.

"You need to go a bit easy on him Gohan." Tien said putting his hand on the demi-saiyan's shoulder, "I'm sure he has a good reason for leaving."

"…I-okay…" Gohan said "Hey Goten, come here!" he said, allowing Goten to jump up on his shoulder before walking after his father

"Hi, I'm here to participate, my name's Goku." The saiyan said to the monk who was registering, before walking off he heard two voices behind him

"Hi! I'm Goten!"

"Ah okay, you'll have to participate in the adult's league today, there is none for children this year."

"It's okay, I'm very strong!"

"Heh, yeah you are squirt," another familiar voice said, though unlike last time Goku heard it, it was calm, "I'm Gohan."

"Welcome, we'll be looking forward to seeing you fight."

"Hey Goten," Gohan whispered to his brother from behind Goku

"Yeah?"

"You see that man right in front of us with the orange Gi?"

"Yup."

"Jump on his back, hug him around the neck and shout 'hello Dad!' okay?" Gohan asked

"Okay big brother!" Goten shuffled himself to jump, lowered his Ki, and launched himself around Goku's neck "Daddy!" he shouted, Goku turned and went to hit the boy on his back then he saw Gohan stood in front of him laughing.

"Nice one Goten!" Gohan was saying through laughs

"So… You're Goten huh?" Goku said, putting his youngest son down on the floor

"Yup!" Goten replied again

_Goten, don't get too attached,_ Gohan thought in the young boy's head

_Um… okay big brother… _Goten replied

"Hello… father." Gohan managed to force out.

"Gohan… I'm sorry I left, but I had no choice,"

"Explain later, I'll listen then, just because I'm talking doesn't mean I forgive you, what you did is inexcusable, but I shall listen," Gohan spoke as the call for all those who entered to make their way to the preliminary grounds.

They had a punching machine and Gohan met up with Videl as they waited to punch, it was actually going well until Vegeta decided to punch said punch machine to HFIL and back, so everyone had to wait until they brought out the new machine to use. They only waited five minutes and they were off again, Gohan hit a stable 165 and walked with Videl who hit a 146, laughing at the attempts of her father's score of 132 as they walked to the waiting grounds, but before the fights could start, Mr. Satan had an announcement to make.

"First off," his loud voice echoed through the stands as he spoke "I would like to say I have been mislead." Little questions of 'what?' were going around the crowd "These small light tricks, you've seen," he was saying as Videl walked outside head held high "are not actually tricks, as was proven when my daughter came home a few days ago and did this," he indicated to her as she took to the stage and took the microphone.

"First off, I'd like to thank my teacher for instructing me how to harness my energy to be able to do these" she said, she looked around and started to slowly lift off the ground and started moving around in midair, throwing punches and kicks before landing in front of her father and passed him the microphone

"Now, it was revealed to me by my own daughter that I have mislead all of you these last six years, which I had no intention of doing, now yes, those were the mirror tricks; or so I called them, but you guys know, that if these were tricks, my daughter would _never_ decide to try to use them, the light beams are called Ki beams, and they can be used depending on how much you are practiced to use them, for example," he indicated his daughter again who started to throw minor Ki blast around into the skies. "This is all I wish to say, and good luck to all of you who are participating! See one of you in the finals!" he shouted against the calls of 'Satan! Satan!' in the crowd.

~In Otherworld~

"Ah, here are our guests," A small, rounded man said as Sharpener and Erasa walked into view of a place that was called the 'Checking Station'

"These two?" A man shouted, the two blondes looked up, the colour draining their faces, there was a giant desk made of what looked like very expensive mahogany, and sat at the desk was a giant, his skin was crimson and he had a rather bushy black beard and sideburns going up to the top of his head with was covered with a purple hat, which matched the colour of his suit, but it had horns emitting from it "Very well." He said

_This is God? _Erasa and Sharpener asked themselves

"Hey! Where's Go- OH MY GOD HE'S A MONSTER, THERE IS NO GOD!" Someone shouted from in the long line behind the blondes, and then they saw someone straight thrown into the yellow clouds below

"Huh… wonder where he's gone?" Sharpener wondered out loud,

"He's gone to HFIL." The giant said "I'm King Yemma by the way."

"H…F…I…L?" Erasa asked

"Home For Infinite Losers." Yemma laughed

"Oh my god… that makes sense."

"Yeah, yeah now just LISTEN!" the voice roared out for miles and the blondes screeched loudly in fear "you two are going to King Kai's planet to train and learn Ki, I have no choice, now go with him."

"Y-y-yessir…" Sharpener whimpered in response.

~Tournament Grounds~

"We have now taken the numbers and have concluded with these match ups:

Round one: Krillin and Pintar!

Round two: Majunior versus Jewel!

Round three: Trunks verse Goten!

Round four: Mirai against Vegeta!

Round five: Videl battles against Danaka!

Round six: Gohan fights Goku!

In round seven we have Eighteen and Mr. Satan!

Finally in round eight we have Seventeen and Tienshinhan!

I would like to wish all of you good luck and will Krillin and Pintar make their ways to the arena please?" the announcer called, things were heating up as the two fighters took their places on either end ready to fight.

* * *

_**First off, I would like to apologize for the BIG personality change with seventeen, but if he's going to be a good guy, he might as well seem the part, and who is this mysterious new fighter named Danaka? How will the fights go? Find out next time, on DragonBall Z Post Cell!**_

_**And that's all this time,**_**_ I do hope you enjoy, join me again sometime in the next week or so, where I will have yet ANOTHER ground breaking chapter! V929 is out, see ya!_**


	9. The First Three Fights

_**Hey Guys, It's Venier929 here, I had this chapter up a LOT earlier than originally expected, anyway, I hope you're enjoying the plot thus far!  
My latest story, Final Fantasy IX: The After Years chapter one is now out if you decide to read it, I hope you enjoy! **_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 9: The First Three Fights

"Fighters are you ready?" a nod from both Pintar and Krillin and the match was under way, Krillin was relaxed just moving left right forwards and backwards, arms crossed and eyes closed, this angered Pintar dramatically, and he started shouting at Krillin, making him go sloppy, making Krillin look graceful in his movements, this went on for about five minutes and someone in the crowd shouted out,

"This isn't martial arts! This is just a dance and dodge show!" and so instead of moving, Krillin ducked under Pintar's punch and punched him in the stomach, throwing the fat man out of the ring.

"What a fight Ladies and Gentlemen!" the announcer shouted into the mic, "Amazing! Krillin advances into the next round! Can Majunior and Jewel come to the arena now?" Piccolo slowly walked onto the arena in just his Gi, and watched as Jewel ran up on the arena looking rather happy and confident, they both nodded ready and Jewel was on the floor in seconds, with a green fist lodged in his stomach.

"Wow! You see that people? Jewel didn't even last a minute out there! Majunior advances to the next round to fight Krillin! We'll have a small break now before Goten and Trunks fight!"

"Yeah! Food time!" Trunks and Goten shouted everyone went to the eating area except from Pintar, Jewel and Danaka, who seemed to like to be anti-social.

"Hey guys, does anyone else sense something strange about that Danaka guy?" Gohan asked with a plate full of food between him and Videl, over the last few weeks they had established a rather strong bond which led to become them in a minor relationship, after spending all of his time protecting her while training her, they both started to develop feelings for each other, and it took them some time to realise the other's feelings and it started to lead up to the current situation, they even brought Goten over to give them some extra company, he looked at his girlfriend with a concerned look across his face

"Don't worry Gohan," Mirai said, "you'll be strong enough to beat him if he beats Videl and you beat Goku."

"Hmm…" Goku was thinking

"What's up father?" Gohan asked him, pulling his father out of his thoughts

"Oh… uh… nothing… don't worry, just relaxing…" Goku murmured, "yeah, relaxing…"

"Right..." Gohan murmured, _there is DEFINATELY something up with that Dananka guy, even my father feels it, _he thought, he looked over at Videl and smiled, she winked at him and laughed at a joke that Krillin had just pulled, Hercule was stood talking to Goku, everyone was enjoying themselves, well, until Goten and Trunks was called out to fight, the saiyans all groaned as they had to leave the dining area, and Videl decided to jump on Gohan's back and made him carry her to the waiting area as the two younger demi-saiyans walked into the arena.

"Are the two fighters ready?" the announcer asked, Goten and Trunks both nodded and readied themselves to fight, getting in a suitable stance, everyone was waiting with baited breath and Goten made the first move. A big mistake. Trunks was anticipating the attack and jumped over his friend's head, he landed and roundhouse kicked him in the cheek, sending Goten flying, but he recovered, this was just like another game to them, Goten jumped and disappeared, he moved in, supressing his Ki and attacked, throwing a barrage of attacks at Trunks, and the fact he was getting beaten by a kid _younger_ than him? He wasn't having this, and he simply powered up to super saiyan, and so Goten followed suit, the battle was just heating up. They were sending punch after punch and kick after kick at each other, but were dodging with ease, this was really winding Trunks up, he started to get angry and decided to play cunning, he powered back down to base form, and Goten followed him,

"How about this Goten?" Trunks started, "You can go super, and I won't," he explained "I will also not use my right hand, how 'bout it? Unfair advantage for you." he concluded, both hands behind his back, fingers crossed as he started to circle his opponent, Goten was weighing his options _please oh please oblige, _Trunks thought to himself and then Goten nodded, he went super and started attacking Trunks

"It's a deal!" Goten shouted, and he cupped his hands to his sides, and started shouting, making Trunks' face lose colour... rapidly, "Kaaameee!"

"Goten! Do you know how to control it?" Trunks was shouting,

"Haaaameeee!" he paused and gave Trunks a death glare

"NO! Goten! Don't do it! You might hurt someone!" Trunks shouted, but it was too late,

"HAAAAAA!" Goten threw his hands out and released a monster of a kamehameha wave which Trunks norrowly dodged, which Goten wasn't expecting, with a last push, Goten managed to direct the blast so it just hit the top of the temple.

"You IDIOT!" Trunks shouted, he turned and punched his friend with his right fist and turned super at the same time, throwing Goten out of the ring.

"Heey! No fair! You cheated Trunks!" Goten shouted, "You said you wouldn't go super OR use your right hand! You lied!" he poked his tongue out and stormed off to his brother,

"Hey, don't worry kid, you fought well, I'm proud of you, you'll beat him next time, don't worry about that," Gohan winked as he pulled an ice-cream from behind his back, Goten's face lit up and started to thank Gohan when he was stopped, "Don't thank me, thank Videl, she bought it for you," he said, Goten turned around to find the girl and ran over to her, he jumped up and hugged her

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Videl!" he shouted before running back to his brother for his ice-cream, with a big, shining grin on his face. Gohan walked over to Videl and hugged her, earning an 'aww' from many of his friends and a dirty look from others

"May Vegeta and Mirai please come to the arena and get ready for their fight now please?!" the Announcer called, Mirai and Vegeta glanced at each other and walked to 'The battlefield' as Vegeta called it, the battle of a lifetime was about to unfold.

* * *

_**And that's all this time,**_**_ I do hope you enjoy, join me again sometime in the next week or so, where I will have yet ANOTHER ground breaking chapter! V929 is out, see ya!_**


	10. The Future Prevails

_**Hey Guys, It's Venier929 here, I had this chapter up a LOT earlier than originally expected, anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! **_

_**Sorry for the slightly short chapter, but I was unable to think of a way to end the fight.**_

_**IMPORTANT!: I have now hit over 3,000 views with this story, which tells me than there are many of you out there who like this! Thank you all for your support, and I hope you enjoy this through to thevery end!**_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 10: The Future Prevails

They stood opposite each other, as equally quiet as each other; of course they were, they're father and son. Both with the same arrogant look in their eyes, they stood tall and proud, as they should, they were born princes of a dead race, their pride flowed like the blood that they shared, unwilling to make the same mistake the loser of the last battle made, they were unwilling to make the first move, the full-blooded prince was fed up of waiting, he knew he was inferior, but he was cunning, he would pull a surprise attack. Vegeta fazed out of sight and appeared behind his son, ready to strike, as he arched his arm to make a strike, Trunks dropped, his hands on the floor, he spun around and kicked the legs from under his father, quickly, he stood up full again, waiting, Vegeta had lowered his Ki for another surprise attack, but Trunks was expecting the kick to his head, he dropped down to his hands and flipped himself over backwards, kicking Vegeta in the top of the head, knocking him to the floor, this was a new record, he managed to piss his father off in two moves, he was starting to consider a way to attack as his father powered up, sighing, he also powered up. Being easier to sense, Vegeta decided to use speed to his advantage, but with a lower power level, that wasn't happening, Trunks was just moving around, just like Krillin did, but it was more intense, these two were having the time of their lives, until Trunks received a punch to the face, he ascended, leaving Vegeta in the dust, Trunks was in front of him, barraging him with a flurry of attacks, this was the battle of a century, everyone was cheering, glad about such a good fight, even better than the last, then Vegeta was able to block an attack ad took to the air, he aimed down on Trunks with a single hand outstretched,

"BIG BANG!" he shouted, Trunks aimed up and shouted as well

"FINAL!" this was getting tense, the crowd as silent, the battle between two princes was heating up, they thought this was the end of the battle, but it was far from it, this was only the beginning.

"ATTAAAACK!" Vegeta shouted as Trunks screamed

"FLAAAASH!" the two attacks collided ad everyone watching gasped, this was going to last forever.

~In Otherworld~

"Ooh, this fight is _really _heating up guys!" King Kai was calling to his new students, Sharpener and Erasa didn't take long to get used to the extra gravity, but they were still getting used to hanging around with a cricket and a monkey, not forgetting King Kai and his horrible jokes,

"Who's fighting King Kai?" Erasa asked from the house, dressed in an orange Gi, her hair was in a ponytail and Sharpener was behind her, in a similar outfit but his hair was hanging down as always,

"Your friend Trunks and his father." The Kai said, the two blondes looked at each other and ran to their master and saw as the fighters shot a Ki blast to each other, they held it for a few seconds before directing it away, which Vegeta took to his advantage, they watched shocked as Vegeta flew down and used the distraction to be able to punch his son in the stomach, the two stared on in horror as there was what looked like a fist pushing out through his back, but then that triggered a simple little fight, where Trunks did the same.

Then Vegeta.

Then Trunks.

Then Vegeta again

Then Trunks

Then Vegeta kicked

Then Trunks kicked

"Just end the fight already for crying out loud!" Sharpener shouted as they sent punch after punch and kick after kick at each other, Erasa sighed as she sat down.

"This is going to last on forever isn't it?" she moaned

"No, wait, I think this is it!" Sharpener shouted,

~At the stadium~

"They're fighting well ain't they?" Videl asked

"Yeah, this is almost the battle of the century," Gohan replied,

"I admit, they are strong." A voice from behind them said, they both turned around and there was the strange contestant, Danaka, he had a hood over his face and he pulled it down, revealing his face, he had maroon coloured hair, and he had rather pale blue eyes, they felt as if they were boring into their skulls "I'm Danaka," he said, he reached a gloved hand out to Videl, "You must be Videl?" he asked

"Yes, yes I am," she said, shaking his hand, then something caught Gohan's eye

_Did that glove just glow? _He asked himself, he shook his head and paid attention to the boy, he didn't trust him, something about him was off, then they heard a shout behind themselves

"Is that all you've got Father? For someone who boasts about his strength you're so damn weak!" Trunks was taunting him, making his father sloppy, which would result in make him more chance to win, and it was working, Trunks was moving no differently but was looking graceful as he dodged and blocked all the attacks that his father gave him, until he got fed up, he let one more punch hit him before knocking his father down, then kicking him out of the arena,

"Mirai has won this match! He shall advance on to the next round to fight Trunks!" The announcer shouted "We shall have a ten minute rest to allow Videl and Danaka time to prepare for their fight!"

"Well done Brother!" Trunks shouted as Mirai walked in with a semi-conscious Vegeta slung over his shoulder, Mirai had a cold smirk on his face, "What's up?" Trunks was saying then it dawned on him "Crap...I'm fighting you next... right?" Mirai nodded at the question.

"Yes you are," Mirai smiled "I'll go easy on you Chibi, don't worry."

"Lucky Trunks, you get to fight your brother!" Goten called, poking his tongue out.

"Hey, Videl," Gohan started "you ready for your bout?" he asked

"Of course," she replied "Why wouldn't I?"

"Just be careful, there's something about that Danaka guy, I don't know what it is, but he doesn't seem normal." he said, Videl hugged him again

"I'll be fine, trust me, he can't hurt me much." she said, comforting her boyfriend, but he was still tense of worry.

"The break is now over! Can Videl and Danaka make their way to the ring?!" Videl turned and winked at everyone, putting her thumb up, she was confident, they all knew that much, but Danaka was a stranger, they didn't know what kind of power they could be hiding. The two made their way into the ring.

* * *

_**So, the fight between father and son: 1 has taken place and now Videl and the stranger, Danaka are up to fight, who will win? WHO WILL LOSE! Find out! In the next exciting chapter, of DragonBall-Z: Post Cell!**_

_**Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed.**_

_**That's all for this chapter! Join me soon when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	11. Videl Vs Danaka

_**Hey Guys, It's Venier929 here, I had this chapter up a LOT earlier than originally expected, anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Videl Vs. Danaka

"You ready to go down?" Videl asked her opponent, putting her thumb down at him

"Don't count on it." Danaka replied with a chuckle, waving his hand at her,

"Are the fighters ready?" The announcer called out, the fighters nodded and took off at high speeds, everyone was shocked at just high speeds, especially the Z-fighters, they both moved in sync, as if Danaka knew what Videl's next move was, or vice versa, it was amazing, this was going to be a long fight, as Videl threw a left punch, Danaka would mirror with a right punch, so that their fists collided, sending Danaka's cloak flying out of the ring, his gloves went all the way up his arms which connected to a body armoured vest, which was belted to a pair of baggy pants that tucked into a pair of boots similar to his gloves at the knees, they noticed his hair went all the way down to his waist, but there was something off about him, they couldn't place it, but there was something different.

_Why can't I hit him? _Videl thought to herself

"Because I know your moves." Danaka said with a cruel, cold voice, scaring her,

_Videl! _Gohan's voice called to her. _Listen to what I tell you, when you shook hands with him he absorbed your technique, so he knows your next move, so use mine, _he thought, she nodded quickly and waited for him to speak._ His right side is open, go to hit that, feign a punch to his head then knock his feet from under him,_ she did so _knock him upwards_ he kicked him up _chase and jackhammer him back to earth_ she chased him and went behind him, but he dodged in midair, her eyes widened_ well... _Gohan thought _that didn't last long._

"Even your boyfriend's petty techniques are not new to me," the strange boy said

"Dammit!" Gohan muttered. "There's got to be a- NO! Videl! Look out!" Danaka had fazed behind her and jackhammered her back down into the ring "Dammit!" he called, Danaka landed softly and turned to Gohan

"And I know all your friend's tricks, so don't try to help her!" he laughed, he picked her up by the hair and threw her skywards, he waited until she reached her peak and then followed, he punched her in the gut, kicked her in the face, then grabbed her by the back of the head and flew down, slamming her face into the ground, she was in ruins, he had to upper hand. They couldn't believe it,

"I can't lose! I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan and student and partner of Gohan, friend of Erasa and Sharpener, I have to win, for them." she whispered weakly, Danaka picked her up by the neck ad whispered in her ear,

"As you know, Erasa and Sharpener didn't last long either, did they?" his mouth was tracing from her ear down to her throat, he was laughing manically, and his teeth dug in, getting more energy from her blood. All this was enough for Gohan to see, his anger was flaring up, his hair was vibrating, he quickly ascended to super saiyan 2, he couldn't watch this, he was blind and deaf to the pleas of his friends and family telling him to calm down, oblivious to the fear they was emitting, he cared about one thing, and one thing only; making Danaka pay for allowing Videl to suffer. Everyone watched in horror at Gohan as his hair was slowly growing longer, the stadium was going to be destroyed from his energy, the Z-Fighters had to think of desperate measures, but then something stopped it, a loud voice echoing in everyone's head,

_Calm down, Gohan, anger will not solve anything. I will be fine. _Videl's voice was heard by all the fighters, and it brought Gohan back to his senses.

~Danaka's POV~

_Finally, I can save the world by destroying them. _I thought as her blood was leaking into my mouth, I sighed heavily as I felt the energy rushing through me at a high pace, then something snapped my concentration, I looked at the waiting area, it was happening, he was transforming, I watched the demi-saiyan's power grow as I tortured his mate, it was heaven for me, his hair; his shining, golden hair, radiated his power as it grew, this was it, it was time to break the final one, I would make him pay when he fights me, I shall make the girl suffer what he is suffering now. I threw Videl to the floor and stopped her bleeding. I watched intently as she stood up, very much like a lion with its prey. It was time to reveal myself. I lifted my hands to my face and my hair and grabbed them; I pulled them off, revealing my true form. My shimmering blue eyes pierced everything as my shoulder-length crimson hair fell loose. My golden skin shone in the sunlight, reflecting of my metallic coloured face. I laughed as everyone stood there in horror at the way I looked.

"Why?" Videl shouted at me, "Why create all this torture?" she screamed.

"Why?" I asked, "because it is what you deserve." I walked around her slowly. Step. By step. "You deserve to suffer the way I have suffered. You killed my family and my friends." I was reminiscing to this low-life human from the past, how pitiful. "The Super Saiyan, the Super Saiyan Three, the Super Human," I paused, the fighters in the waiting area gasped, "then the friends of them." I finished, raising my hands to the air as if it were a performance. I dropped them and glared at the girl in front of me, it was time. "Don't tell me you've never heard of your legacy Videl?" I asked her in a fake shocked voice as she shook her head.

"No… can't say I have." She groaned, she was weakened.

"The Super Human, the female with the super strength, super speed, long silver hair, and eyes of the darkest night, such beauty!" I raised my arms again, only to point a finger at her, "If it wasn't obtained by such a mere, insolent, evil, cold-hearted murderer such as yourself!" I dropped my finger and rushed, punching her in the stomach, " I shall make you unleash your true power, but not until AFTER I punish your boyfriend and your friend." I laughed with my maniacal laugh as I threw her to the floor; I put my head next to hers, "goodnight, Videl." I said, punching her in the face, knocking her out and throwing her out of the ring, I turned as Gohan shot towards her, this was the best day of my life.

~No-one's POV~

Everyone was shocked as Danaka beat everything out of Videl, she flew out the ring and Gohan shot forward, he saw the evil grin on Danaka's face as he called out,

"Videl!" he called, going to her side and picking her up, he turned and saw Goku disappear, _he better have gone to get some senzu beans or I'm going to kill him in a way that would make Vegeta look like a playful puppy. _He thought, he looked down at Videl as he carried her back, and smiled at her semi-conscious form, he planted a small kiss on her forehead, "I'm proud of you Videl, well done." He gave her to Hercule and turned to Danaka,

_I'm not going to go easy on you Danaka, _Gohan thought

_Come at me with all you have, your super saiyan power, all the way up to your super saiyan three power, you have it within you Gohan, I want to kill you with my own hands while you are at your strongest level, just like you and your friends murdered my family and friends. Payback, is mine._

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter isn't as long as I was hoping, but I felt I was dragging it along a little bit TOO much, sorry but the next longest chapter will be the next fight with Danaka! all the other fights will not be as long as the main ones, which have an effect on the main storyline. no more spoilers for further chapters, and yes, I haven't had Goku go ssj3 I'm having Gohan turn it, yes, sorry if some of you don't like it. yes I have also brought in the small reference from DBZA from Vegeta in episode 33 saying 'Maybe he's super human?' Thought I'd put that to use. and yes, it WILL be appearing in a few chapters time, so what will Danaka do? Will Gohan beat Goku? Where did Goku disappear to for six years? Find out, next time, on DragonBall-Z: Post Cell!**_

_**Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed (Be warned, if I do get any over-the-top flames, I will not take kindly with my reasoning when I argue my side.)**_

_**And that's all for this chapter! Join me soon when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	12. Father Vs Son round 2

_**Hey Guys It's Venier929 here! First off I would like to apologize for my lack of being here, I was in work experience (working with computers) and had a little bit of writers block for this chapter, so I apologize if it's not as good as my others, and if there is anything you don't necessarily uderstand, please, let me know and i'll do my best to explain it, so once again, sorry if things seem out of context or out of sane order of understanding, I **_**will**_** be**** back on track sometime soon what with my summer holidays starting at the end of the week, and I shall be over my grandmother's house next week, so i'll get a load written up ready to upload when I get home, thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy**_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Father Vs. Son round 2

Goku soon came back with a small bag of Senzu Beans, Gohan quickly planted one in her mouth; much to the protest of the doctors, and she was healed instantly, sitting up, just as they heard the announcer call for Gohan and Goku to take to the arena, Goku whispered to Gohan,

"Hey Gohan, as soon as we start, take to the air and go to your third level, get used to it." Gohan nodded and said

"You go to your strongest too; I don't want an easy win."

"You got it."

They stood quietly and nodded affirmation when the announcer asked for it, Videl walked into the waiting area just as Gohan took to the skies, and everyone could feel the air shaking as he went out of sight. Goku watched patiently at the sky until the announcer spoke

"Uh, Goku, where has your son gone?" he asked, Goku looked at him,

"He's taken to the sky, he's powering up as to not damage the stadium." As he was speaking, someone dropped from the sky faster than the speed of light.

"Th- this power is immense!" Gohan said as he stood, allowing people to see him properly, his eyes were teal and his golden hair was grown down past his waist, Goku took a moment to look at his son and moved, powering to super saiyan. They traded blows back and forth, well, it was just Goku trying and failing miserably to hit Gohan, as his power-up had suggested, his power level had rocketed, his speed along with it,

"It's nothing, his hair and power grows, and his eyebrows disappear." Danaka said from behind them all, he started walking forwards towards Videl, causing Piccolo, Vegeta and Mirai to step in front of her, Krillin looked at them and shrugged, walking up to the new guy and speaking,

"If you wouldn't mind, stay away, or what you claim happened to your family will also happen to you, if you go anywhere near Videl, because as you know, Gohan would kill you if you go anywhere near her." He said, putting his hand out Danaka was about to take another step and Krillin started to speak again, "Kienzan…" his eyes widened, he knew what this man's Kienzan could do, it could effortlessly cut someone in half, no matter how strong they were, so he gave up and stalked off. Everyone turned to Videl, she looked at them in shock, and she suddenly found herself muttering 'Thanks.' Piccolo looked at her and nodded, acknowledging that he heard her before walking over to keep an eye on Goten, Vegeta merely grunted and walked back to Bulma and Trunks, Krillin stuck his thumb up and walked back over to his family, Mirai, however stayed next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him,

"As long as we're here, you're safe from him Videl," he looked at her and he could tell she was worried about Gohan as well, he dropped his hand and said "He'll be fine, he's the strongest one here, once this mess is cleaned up, we'll get you to your super form and train you in it." Videl stared at him before her expression harden and she gave him a determined nod, he chuckled, put his hand on her shoulder, gave a slight squeeze before walking over to his family.

~In Otherworld~

King Kai stood with his two students, they had been training for weeks now and they had already done it. They both stood there in front of his, power radiating from them, with long silver hair, and charcoal black shining eyes, with a shimmering silver aura surrounding them, they had obtained the Super Human form.

"So this is the Super Human thing that Danaka guy talked about, huh?" Sharpener said, almost in an unbelieving tone, looking himself over, Erasa was doing the same; King Kai looked at them and nodded,

"It's how he described it," he said "So I'd go as far to say it is." He clapped his hands together and said "Well then, time to go back!"

"What?" Erasa exclaimed, "We've only been here for weeks, we haven't mastered it yet, and we're leaving now?" she almost shouted,

"If this goes the way it's going, then Danaka will strike soon, you need to be there as well." King Kai ordered, and he opened a mind link up.

~On Dende's Lookout~

_Dende! Do you hear me? _King Kai's voice called

_Yes, I hear you King Kai, what is it?_

_As you know, two of Gohan's friends have died and come to my planet, yes?_

_Yeah, what of it?_

_Do you see the potential danger looming?_

_Yes, I do, what do you plan?_

_Wish them back and let them train in the time chamber._

_Of course!_

"Mr. Popo!" Dende called, the small round genie came running, "Get the HTC ready, we have some guests coming."

_Gohan! _The young Namekian called in his friend's head,

~At the arena~

_Gohan! _Dende's voice echoed in the boy's head,

_For God's sake what is it, I'm busy! _He shouted back,

_I know, but I need to tell you, I'm summoning your friends back to life and having them train in the time chamber, Danaka might strike soon, I'm summoning Shenron, I'm keeping you informed, so you're aware._

True to his word, almost as soon as the connection between them was cut, the sky turned dark, Goku stopped and his eyes widened "Someone's using the Dragonballs!" he shouted, about to fly off when Gohan stopped him,

"It's Dende." He said, "Just keep fighting." Goku paused at this and nodded, flying full speed at his son, it was all Gohan could do was to stay still and let him connect at least one, so he did just that, he allowed Goku to hit him endlessly until he jumped and front flipped gracefully, the sky returned to normal as he planted his feet on his father's back, legs bent, then pushed downwards.

"Amazing! Look at that amazing technique of Father and Son fighting!" the announcer called, "Simply amazing! Well done both of you! We will now have another break before we get to the fight between our champ and Eighteen!" The crowd went wild upon hearing Hercule's name.

Danaka chuckled from his place behind the waiting area as he heard the crowd go wild for the 'saviour' of the earth, he laughed again as he unwrapped his arms before raising his head and arms up, he threw them down and opened his eyes, which were fuelled, burning violently alongside his need for revenge.

* * *

_**Hi again! Sorry I know I said in the last chapter I would get the explanation of Goku's disappearance in this chapter, but I couldn't fit it anywhere, sorry 'bout that, once again sorry for the delay, and I hope you guys will keep on reading and enjoying DBZ:PC.**_

_**Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed (Be warned, if I do get any over-the-top flames, I will not take kindly with my reasoning when I argue my side.)**_

_**And that's all for this chapter! Join me soon when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	13. The Androids Strike Back

_**Hey Guys It's Venier929 here! First off I would like to apologize for my lack of being here, I had a little bit of writers block for this chapter, so I apologize if it's not as good as my others, and if there is anything you don't necessarily understand, please, let me know and I'll do my best to explain it, so once again, sorry if things seem out of context or out of sane order of understanding, I **_**will**_** be**** back on track now, what with my summer holidays finished, so I would like to thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy**_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

Chapter 13: The Androids Strike Back

"Hey, Gohan, good one!" Goku laughed as they all sat down, Gohan just nodded at his father, concentrating only on Videl,

"Hey, Dende's wished Sharpener and Erasa back, they're training." He whispered in her ear, her eyes shone and Gohan put his finger to his lips, indicating her to be quiet, she slowly nodded and smiled at him, before turning to the others and concentrating on the conversations. This time around she seemed to be more active with the others.

Gohan didn't get chance to get anything in before Eighteen and Hercule were called to the ring, He sat down and watch as they moved around slowly at the champ's pace, throwing the odd punch to and fro just to keep the fight entertaining, then Eighteen started to take things up a notch.

"You fighting like this won't get you anywhere." she said, "you're too tense, relax and you might be able to land a punch." this only infuriated Hercule that this woman thought she cold outdo him, despite being one of Gohan's _friends,_ _not ALL of them can have surpassed me, right? _He thought as he slightly ducked a punch aimed at his head, but the put his head down low enough for his opponent to put him in a headlock.

"Let me go!" he ordered under his breath, then the female android put her mouth to his ear,

"If, and_ only _if I throw this match, so will my twin brother against you, only if you pay us one million zenie." she started

"Deal," Hercule said,

"Each." Hercule looked at her with a dumbfounded look and stuttered an inaudible sound. "That will get you into the semi-finals, and you'll face up against Gohan or Danaka, from there on, it's up to them." Hercule gulped and nodded to indicate that he understood perfectly before Eighteen let him loose and he swung around and threw a punch which the android dodged,

"You said you'd throw the match!" Hercule accused quietly

"I did, but I'm going to drag it out a bit longer for the satisfaction of the crowd, you _are _their saviour, right?" she replied throwing a light punch to him, which he caught before punching her in the gut, the fight was going well to the spectators, who start shouting out,

"Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!" This boosted Hercule's self-esteem and he went overload, shouting loudly I anger as he swung and kicked, his opponent pretending to feel the effects of each and every hit. Android Eighteen rolled her eyes as he punched her square in the face, throwing herself backwards out of the ring, shouting and swearing at the champ, before rubbing herself off and walking back to her family to tell her brother the agreement.

"May Tienshinhan and Seventeen come to the ring!" the announcer called, Seventeen shook Tien's hand and bowed ready to fight, and then they both shot off at the same time, fists connecting together and sending shockwaves all around the area,

"Gohan, may I talk to you?" Goku said, Gohan looked at him and nodded, walking off to somewhere private.

"What's up?" Gohan asked,

"I want to tell you why I left."

"Go ahead, and make it good, or I'm going to make you wish you never came back." Goku gulped,

"Well, as you know, Chi-Chi was going into labour, I took her to Bulma, I had no idea she was going to die, I could sense a rising power , and I went to check it out, it was very powerful, I'm surprised you didn't sense it, I went off and lured him off-planet, I realised it was Danaka, he's hiding his power now, or he's severely weakened, but I'm sticking with the first idea." Gohan was silent for a few minutes

"That's it, you went off-planet to fight Danaka?" Gohan said dumbstruck, "You left and didn't even come back for SIX YEARS? NO get out of here, you're not my father! Get out!" Gohan kicked his father before walking back to the others.

"Where's your father Gohan?" Bulma asked

"He had to leave." Gohan said, wrapping his arm around Videl as Tien was too slow and took a heavy punch from Seventeen, knocking him to the floor, Tien stood up and took to the air making Seventeen fight on his terms, Tien and Seventeen started trading ki blasts. Videl looked up at Gohan and rested her head on his arm, closing her eyes, Gohan could sense a rising power pierce his concentration, _Father and Danaka is fighting _he thought. Then the power dropped completely. _Danaka has won. _Gohan looked at the others to see if they noticed it, but they were paying more attention to the fight.

~The Lookout~

"Hey, 'Rasa, y'feel that?" Sharpener asked his friend, his body shining in a silver aura, Erasa, who had dropped her Super Human state for a rest, nodded as she stood up, feeling an incredibly strong Ki as the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened,

"You're time in here is up," Came the voice of Mr. Popo, "You're needed back on Earth for a short time." Sharpener dropped his Super Human form, both blondes nodded, before stepping out. What had seemed like months had actually been a few hours out on Earth, and now they were even stronger than before.

"Hey, do you guys have any scissors?" Sharpener asked, moving his hair around his hand, much to his dismay, Dende shook his head no. "Damn… well, thanks for helping us out Dende, Popo." He finished, he looked about to take off when he was stopped.

"Sharpener, remember, you're _only _allowed to help when Danaka strikes a final blow, you interfere during a match, yo-"

"I'll be the cause of Nerd Boy's withdrawal, yeah, yeah, we know the rules of the Tournament."

"Good. Take care."

"You too Dende! Thank you!" Erasa shouts as the duo take off.

"Dende… do you think they'll be able to help against a threat such as Danaka?" Mr. Popo asked his friend.

"To be honest Mr. Popo? I'm not sure, they've gotten a _lot_ stronger in the last few months, what with King Kai and the HTC, we just have to hope that it's enough." The young Namekian replied.

~Tournament Grounds~

"Neo Tri Beam!" Tien shouts into the air, though Seventeen was expecting it and reacted with a cry of,

"Android Barrier!" a small Ki barrier surrounded his body in time, reflecting the Tri Beam attack to hit Tien. Before he could react, Tien was hit and knocked to the floor, because of this, he was left weakened, which allowed Seventeen to kick him off the Arena.

"And Tienshinhan has been knocked out of the ring! What a set of fights! Will Krillin and Majunior please get ready to start off the first fight of the Quarter Finals!" the announcer shouts out into the crowd. The two fighters looked at each other with a smile as they took to the ring.

* * *

_**Hi again! And that's the (poor) explanation of Goku's disappearance in this chapter. The Quarters will take place next time, and it **_**should_ (emphasis on should) be longer, as I shall try to get the Krillin/Piccolo and Trunks/Mirai fights done to give me a full chapter for the Gohan/Danaka with a trail off of 17/Hercule, allowing the Semis to begin in the next chapter (though no promises) and then soon get over and done with the Budokai Tenkaichi and back to the proper action. More SSJ3 and Super Human to come. Let me know, should I have Mirai turn full SSJ2 or even SSJ3 eventually?._**_** Once again sorry for the delay, and I hope you guys will keep on reading and enjoying DBZ:PC. Let me know if you want to see Mirai at a similar level to Gohan.**_

_**P.S in general strength, Gohan is strongest. closely followed by Mirai and Videl (when she's super human.) Sharpener and Erasa (through training with King Kai) are about between Krillin and Yamcha's Max powers.**_

_**Now, you may also be thinking 'how come the others like Krillin, Yamcha, etc. can't turn Super Human?" It's not that they **_**can't** _**it's that they haven't tried. with a bit of a push they could easily make a jump to SH quite quickly. It's just that they have never thought about it. Also, let me know what you think of the concept of 'Super Human.' Thanks.**_

_**Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed (Be warned, if I do get any over-the-top flames, I will not take kindly with my reasoning when I argue my side.)**_

_**And that's all for this chapter! Join me soon when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	14. The Semi Finals Begin!

_**Hey Guys It's Venier929 here! First off I would like to apologize for my lack of being here, I had a little bit of.a problem, where I lost the memory stick I had this chapter on, luckily, I finally found it. If there is anything you don't necessarily understand, please, let me know and I'll do my best to explain it,**__** so I would like to thank you all for your patience, and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Carrying on:**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM (except the Shin Budokai 2 Game)THIS IS MERELY A FANFICTION! ALL RIGHTS GO TO FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama!

_**And BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Quarter Finals Begin!**

Piccolo and Krillin casually walked up to the ring side by side, Piccolo had his usual stoic look on his face, whereas Krillin had panic written across his, everyone watched with baited breath as they stood opposite each other. Krillin took the normal Turtle Hermit Stance he learned those many years ago, waiting. Piccolo, however, just stood straight, with his arms crossed and eyes shut. Krillin started to sweatdrop.

"Fighters, begin!" The announcer called, Piccolo opened a single eye as he watched Krillin dive towards him. Taking his turn on the defence, Piccolo moved out of the way, realising it was a mistake just a little too late, as he saw the afterimage when Krillin's fist connected with the side of his face. _I can't underestimate him, _Piccolo thought to himself, dodging the next fist thrown at him. He ducked as Krillin's leg spun over him, he quickly stood up and punched out, Krillin grabbed the Namekian's arm and vaulted over his head, dropping to the floor and kicking his legs from under him. Piccolo recovered by floating in midair, spinning around and kicking Krillin in the face. Krillin fell backwards but quickly recovered, he pulled his hands back, cupped as he chanted his attack.

"Kame…"

"Huh? Is he crazy?" Piccolo whispered to himself, putting his hands in front of him.

"Hame…"

"Light…"

"HA!"

"Grenade!" The two blasts, golden and blue collided, and everyone who was wearing hats were wearing hats no more, due to the shockwave of the two light beams colliding.

"Are they mad? They could blow up the entire stadium!" Videl shouted, Gohan nodded as he turned to the others, Danaka was stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed.

"Yeah, but they wouldn't." Gohan replied nonchalantly.

"Hey, you think we can beat him?" the young crime fighter asks.

"Sure we can. We just gotta believe." Mirai said as he stepped forward.

"Right." Videl replied with a nod, the two older Demi-Saiyans stepped forward as the blasts disappeared, to show that Piccolo's Light Grenade had overcome Krillin's Kamehameha Wave. Piccolo was stood in the same place, breathing heavily, whilst Krillin was sat on the floor.

Out of the ring.

"And Krillin is out by ringout! Majunior makes it to the Semi-Finals! " The announcer called out, "Could Trunks and Mirai please make their way to the ring now please?" he shouted, Piccolo jumped down and picked up Krillin and supported him to the waiting area, where Gohan gave them both a senzu bean. Mirai and Trunks both walked up to the ring in the same way, same Vegeta-like posture, same pace, same smirk on their face as they both laughed on the inside about how they would both be fighting themselves, yet a completely different person.

"You can tell that they are at least brothers." Gohan said

"Wow, look at these two, they're almost equivalent! Right down to the way they walk! If Trunks was older you'd think they were the same person!" Both lavender haired Demi-Saiyans stopped and bent forward in the same way, at the same time, and shot forward, facing each other, and took their stances. Mirai took the Demon-Kame style that Gohan from his time taught him, whereas Trunks took the Royal Saiyan Stance taught to him by Vegeta, both of them had the exact same smirk on their faces, and as one, they powered up to the first level of Super Saiyan, leaning forward, ready to strike,

"and Vegeta's children." Videl added,

"Fighters ready?" the announcer asked, both Trunks' nodded in synchronisation, "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!

"3…

"2…

"1…

"And FIGHT!" the Gong went and the two Demi-Saiyans moved in towards each other.

* * *

_**And so the fight between Trunks and his past self starts next chapter. Sorry the chapter was a little short. And (If I am right), the fight between Gohan and Danaka is going to soon follow. Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed (Be warned, if I do get any over-the-top flames, I will not take kindly with my reasoning when I argue my side.)**_

_**And that's all for this chapter! Join me soon*1 when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter*2! V929 is out, see ya!**_

_*** NOT STICK TO THIS. SOON MEANS NOTHING IF IT'S BEEN ALMOST 9 MOTNHS IT'S JST THERE FOR THE FLOW, AS I HAVE REALISED.**_

_*** MEAN THIS FIC, OR ANOTHER FIC.**_


	15. UPDATE

Hey guys! Venier929 here! I would like to make an announcement, regarding DragonBall-Z: Post Cell. As of now, it is henceforth discontinuing. This is for a few reasons.

1) It wasn't actually very good in terms of writing ability and plotline.

2) I've hit a permanent mental block and cannot think of anything.

3) I had everything planned out for the next few chapters, and unfortunately, all my resources were lost due to an unfortunate incident.

Also,

It has not been updated in just over 2 months.

HOWEVER! IT DOES NOT HAVE TO BE THE END.

I am willing to put DBZ:PC out for adoption to anyone who may want to take it and make it their own in a chance to improve it.

Also another thing.

You MAY KEEP DANAKA AS A PART OF THIS STORY should you wish. AND ONLY THIS STORY AS HE IS MY OWN OC

Should anyone wish to take up this Fic, please contact me via PM on here or Facebook or Twitter (Venier929 for both)

DO NOT POST IT AS A REVIEW OR ELSE IT SHALL BE IGNORED

Thank you very much for all the constructive criticism I have recieved in my time here with this fic.

_**Thank you very much for reading DragonBall-Z: Post Cell, it has been a pleasure, and now, Venier929 is out, see ya!**_


	16. The Tournament Continues!

_**Hiya guys! It's Venier929 here, with a very special update regarding everyone's favourite DBZ:PC!**_

_**First off. No. Not a new chapter. I apologize for the hype up. And like I said, Have a VERY special Announcement to make...**_

_**In the last chapter, (almost like, a year ago) I stated that I was handing this Fic out for adoption. It has taken 44 weeks and 2 days since I offered, and I have finally been asked for a change of ownership!**_

_**I hereby announce the new father of DragonBall Z: Post Cell to be my very good friend:**_

_**SSJTimeLord!**_

_**Give him some support when he gets it up, and Follow/Fav him like you have me! **_

_**Therefore, the time for this to be taken by one of you guys, has ended. I shall be updating other other/new fics when I am able to relax and get something in my head other than school crap.**_

_**Once again, I would like to thank each and every one of you for the constructive criticism I have received with this.**_

_**I would like to give a special thanks to SSJTimeLord for taking this Fic of my hands, as well as to my two most frequent reviewers:**_

_**Dyton and SaiyaStyles.**_

_**It was because of you two giving me brilliant reviews that I was able to carry on writing to the extent that I did, and I apologize for being unable to carry on. I hope you give SSJTL the same joy as you gave me for being frequent reviewers. It was greatly appreciated.**_

_**Once again, Thank you very much for reading DragonBall Z: Post Cell, It has been a pleasurable journey (innuendo NOT intended), and now, for the final time, Venier929 leaves Post Cell in SSJTimeLord's hands, See ya!**_

_**P.S. SSJTimeLord- DO ME PROUD!**_


End file.
